Orange Butler
by ariadneLacie
Summary: Last Chapter. "The End of The Drama." Saat dimana Ichigo mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Rukia. Lalu, bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya? Makasih udah baca sampe chapter akhir ya! Sampai jumpa!
1. Prologue

Tau Bleach? ya tau lah! Tau Kuroshitsuji alias Black Butler? Nah, ini tu Bleach versi Kuroshitsuji. Bukan Black Butler tapi 'Orang Butler' ahahah nista amat dah fic ini XD. Oke, dari Kuroshitsuji author cuma ngambil tema 'butler' doang, kok. Tapi ceritanya sih, author ngarang sendiri XD. Semoga gak ada yang mirip sama cerita yang lain, yak. Happy Reading!

**Warning : **AU, abal, nista, de el el.

**Pairing : **MUNGKIN, mungkin ya, IchiRuki. Karena nanti akan banyak tokoh lain yang menyusul XD

* * *

**Orange Butler**

Oleh : ariadneLacie

.

**BLEACH**

Oleh : Tite Kubo

.

**Kuroshitsuji**

Oleh : Yana Toboso

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

TENG TENG TENG!

Bel tanda pelajaran sudah berakhir berbunyi. Seluruh murid di Karakura High School berhamburan keluar. Terkecuali si gadis mungil nan imut bernama Kuchiki Rukia ini.

Rukia tetap berada di kelasnya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dan memandang keluar jendela, membelakangi pintu kelas. Mata violetnya bergerak-gerak. Seperti mencari seseorang di tengah kumpulan orang-orang yang baru saja keluar sekolah itu.

"Nona."

Rukia pun tersenyum tipis mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal itu. Senyumannya itu langsung berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman jahil, dan ia segera berbalik, untuk menghadap si 'orang' yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nona' itu. Dipandanginya si 'orang' itu dari atas sampai bawah.

Seorang pria tinggi dengan badan atletis. Rambut nyentrik berwarna oranye. Mata yang menatapnya dengan tajam berwarna coklat. Dan tailcoat panjang berwarna hitam, dengan dasi hitam, celana hitam, dan sepatu hitam. Semuanya berwarna hitam—kecuali kemejanya yang berwarna putih. Semuanya rapi dan sempurna. Kesempurnaannya ini selalu membuat Rukia kesal.

"Kau telat, Ichigo Kurosaki!" seru Rukia sambil berjalan melewati Ichigo.

"Maafkan saya, nona Rukia," kata Ichigo sambil membungkuk sedikit. Ia pun segera mengikuti Rukia di belakangnya.

* * *

"Bagaimana kabar perusahaan kita hari ini?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo yang sedang serius menyetir mobil.

"Mungkin anda tidak perlu khawatir, nona," kata Ichigo santai, meskipun ia sedang menyetir dalam _full speed_.

"Huumm… oh ya, kalau kau bisa membawaku _terbang_, kenapa kau selalu menggunakan mobil untuk menjemputku?" tanya Rukia sambil memandang keluar jendela mobil. Menyaksikan mobil yang ke-10 yang sudah disalip Ichigo.

"Saya rasa itu akan terlalu mencolok, nona," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum pada Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum masam saja saat mendengar jawaban itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kali. Lagipula rasanya lebih menyenangkan dan lebih cepat," kata Rukia.

"Lebih cepat? Jadi maksud anda ini kurang cepat?" tanya Ichigo.

"Eeh? A…tunggu! Ichigoo!"

"Bersiaplah, nona Rukia Kuchiki," Ichigo menyeringai dan menginjak gas lebih dalam lagi. Mobil mereka langsung melesat secepat kilat, membelah lalu lintas yang cukup ramai itu.

"AAAH! ICHIGOO!" jerit Rukia panik. "AWAAS! LAMPUNYA SUDAH KUNING!"

Ichigo hanya menyeringai nakal dan semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya. Pat! Lampu berubah merah tepat disaat mobil mereka sudah melewati lampu merah.

"Bodoh! Jangan membuatku kaget! Pelankan mobilnya, Ichigo! Ini perintah!" seru Rukia.

Ichigo memasang tampang agak kecewa, tetapi akhirnya ia merespons, "Yes, my lady."

* * *

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang cukup ekstrem—dengan Ichigo yang menyetir mobil secara gila-gilaan—akhirnya Rukia sampai di rumahnya.

Rumah Rukia adalah rumah yang sangat besar dan bagus. Di balik pagar besinya, terdapat taman yang tersusun rapi dengan berbagai macam bunga dan pohon tumbuh. Di belakang rumahnya terdapat kebun buah-buahan. Bagian luarnya saja sudah luas, tapi ternyata dalamnya lebih luas lagi. Rumahnya adalah rumah model eropa, dengan jumlah lantai sebanyak tiga tingkat.

Arsitekturnya sangat unik, jika kau tidak mengetahui rumah ini secara detail, kau bisa tersesat. Interiornya pun bagus dan menakjubkan. Terdapat banyak perabot antik dan juga modern. Dan tak ketinggalan, sebuah _grand piano _putih di tengah rumah.

"Cemilan kali ini apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo yang masih tetap setia mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Cheesecake. Kesukaan anda," kata Ichigo.

"Buatanmu, kan?" tanya Rukia lagi, sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tentu," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Baiklah," kata Rukia lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Ichigo berniat mengikutinya tapi— "Hey! Ini daerah privasiku, meskipun kau _butler_-ku, tetapi kau jangan seenaknya masuk!" seru Rukia mencegah Ichigo untuk masuk.

"Maaf, nona." Ichigo segera mundur selangkah. Membiarkan Rukia menutup pintu kamarnya. "Huh, dasar manusia," gumam Ichigo pelan. Dan ia pun segera menghilang dari depan pintu kamar Rukia.

* * *

Rukia's PoV

Apakah tidak apa-apa aku seperti ini? Memelihara iblis… meskipun sudah cukup lama—kira-kira sekitar 3 bulan lamanya—tapi aku tetap merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan si iblis bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu. Meskipun ia sudah berjanji untuk menjadi _butler _setiaku, tidak akan membangkangi perintahku, akan selalu menemaniku sampai kontrak kita habis… tapi… aku tetap ragu. Tidak apa-apakah, mempercayai seorang iblis?

Yah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku tidak memikirkan hal ini dulu. Yang penting sekarang adalah… belajar. Fiuh, ujian sekolah sebentar lagi. Coba saja aku bisa menyuruh si Ichigo itu untuk mengerjakan soal ujianku… tapi… tentu itu tidak mungkin, kan?

"Ayo semangat, Rukia!" seruku sambil meregangkan tubuh. Aku pun berjalan menuju meja belajarku. Dan, disaat aku duduk dan memandang keluar jendela, aku menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Ada seseorang yang menatapku tajam dari seberang sana, di atas pohon itu. Meskipun tidak terlalu jelas, aku tahu. Aku tahu warna itu. Oranye. Ichigo? Kenapa tatapanmu seperti ingin memakanku begitu, hah?

End of Rukia's PoV

* * *

To Be Continued

**

* * *

**Selesai, loh. Tubikontinyu, sih. Keep or Delete? ada typo ga?

Author udah disuruh tidur tuh haha. udahlah, segala kritik dan saran, review, please!

Once again, keep or delete?


	2. The Contract

Hai! Author kembali lagi! Ahahah~ tumben update kilat~ XD

Yosh! Banyak yang tidak tahu anime Kuroshitsuji, ya? Tenang, disini saya cuma menggunakan tema 'butler iblis' yang ada di anime Kuroshitsuji. Yah, kalo jalan cerita sih beda, kok! (sepertinya)

Dan, banyak yang bilang ceritanya kurang jelas. Well, yang chapter sebelumnya kan cuma prolog^^ So, disini pasti (kuharap) akan lebih jelas.

Yosh, bacot sampe sini dulu! Happy Reading!

* * *

**Orange Butler**

Oleh : ariadneLacie

.

**BLEACH**

Oleh : Tite Kubo

.

**Kuroshitsuji**

Oleh : Yana Toboso

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"**The Contract."**

**

* * *

**

Rukia's PoV

Dasar Ichigo sialan! Gara-gara dia ngeliatin aku kemarin, aku kan jadi ga konsen belajar! Aaargh! Ujian… ujian… masa sih, pemimpin perusahaan cake terkenal di dunia, yang mempunyai profesi sampingan sebagai pianis handal, gagal dalam ujian? Memalukan sekali, kan?

Oke, tenang, Rukia. Tenang. Hmmm… mari kita lihat soal yang lain dulu… Coklat. Apakah nama Negara pengkonsumsi coklat terbanyak? Eh? Apa ya? Aduh… kok bisa-bisanya sih aku lupa? Ichigo… Ichigo… tolong aku!

End of Rukia's PoV

* * *

Normal PoV

Disaat Rukia sedang pusing dalam mengerjakan soal ujian 'sejarah kuliner'-nya, tiba-tiba ia melihat sekelebat bayangan menyelinap masuk. Dan, bayangan itu segera berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Sosok Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo dengan tatapan yang lembut memandang Rukia. Ia pun beralih dari memandang Rukia ke kertas ujian Rukia yang masih kosong banyak.

"Wah, wah, nona, bukankah kemarin nona sudah seharian mengurung diri di kamar? Kenapa ujiannya tidak bisa?" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Rukia hanya diam saja. Ia malas memandang wajah Ichigo sekarang. Ia sudah tahu tampang seperti apa yang Ichigo pasang sekarang. Meremehkan. Mengejek. Merendahkan. Cih, dasar iblis!

"Biar kubantu mengerjakannya nona, untuk soal yang 'negara pengkonsumsi coklat terbanyak', jawabannya Swiss, nona," kata Ichigo. Rukia mau tidak mau langsung mengisi jawaban sesuai yang Ichigo katakan.

"Baiklah… untuk soal yang ini…"

* * *

"Bagaimana ujiannya, nona?" tanya Ichigo dalam perjalanan pulangnya dengan Rukia.

"Cih, kau mengejekku? Yah, aku sih optimis. Lagipula sebagian besar jawabannya kan diberitahu kau!" kata Rukia kesal. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya dan memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela mobil. Ichigo hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Oh ya, kok tadi kau tidak terlihat sih, oleh teman-teman dan guruku?" tanya Rukia. Karena sedikit kesal, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak memandang Ichigo. "Dan, kok kau tahu aku sedang membutuhkan bantuan? Padahal, seharusnya kan tadi kau sedang mengurus pekerjaan di rumah."

"Anda lupa ya? Saya ini kan, iblis," kata Ichigo santai. "Hmm… terkadang saya bisa membuat wujud saya terlihat dan tidak, loh. Yah, tapi itu juga tidak bisa terlalu sering. Karena hal seperti itu agak menguras tenaga saya."

"Humm… lalu?" kali ini Rukia melirik Ichigo sedikit. Dilihatnya Ichigo masih tetap melihat lurus ke depan. Konsentrasi pada jalan raya.

"Oh, itu. Tentu saja, karena hukum kontrak. Kita terikat kontrak sebagai butler dan tuan, tepatnya iblis dan manusia. Dan, jika anda memanggil saya, atau membutuhkan bantuan saya, saya pasti akan segera berada di sisi anda. Anda lupa?" jelas Ichigo.

"Bukan berarti kau bisa membaca pikiranku, kan?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu tidak. Saya… hanya bisa menebak. Itu saja," kata Ichigo.

Rukia berbalik dan menatap Ichigo tajam. Hmmm… sepertinya ia harus lebih waspada sekarang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo, membalas tatapan tajam Rukia dengan tatapan lembut yang dapat membuat siapapun tenang. Rukia agak tersentak dengan tatapn Ichigo itu, ia pun segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak…" dan, seketika itu juga Rukia kembali ke saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Ichigo. Bertemu dengan iblis itu. Iblis yang menyelamatkannya dari kesendirian, sekaligus memberikan bencana terbesar untuknya.

* * *

**Flash Back **(Semua flash back adalah Rukia's PoV)

_Tiga bulan yang lalu..._

_14 January 2010_

_Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 05.55 sore. Meskipun matahari masih bersinar remang-remang, tetapi Kota Karakura sudah tidak mendapat sinar matahari lagi. Langitnya sudah tertutup oleh awan hitam yang tebal, dan mulai mengeluarkan rintik-rintik air. Makin lama makin deras. Di tengah hujan yang semakin deras itu, aku tengah berdiam diri di tengah sebuah lapangan luas._

_Namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Adik dari Hisana Kuchiki, dan mempunyai seorang kakak ipar bernama Byakuya , perusahaan cake kak Byakuya bangkrut. Dan... yang membuatku dendam padanya... dia... dia ternyata menjualku! Karena itu terpaksa aku kabur dari rumahku yang megah itu kemari. Meskipun hujan, dan sudah hampir malam, daripada aku diam di rumah yang berbahaya itu!_

_Kurasakan badanku sudah basah kuyup. Wajahku juga pasti terlihat pucat karena kedinginan. Tetapi aku tetap diam disini. Padahal banyak petir yang mulai menyambar. Sungguh tempat yang berbahaya untuk berdiam diri._

_Dan, disaat aku itu melihat ke langit. Tepat disaat sebuah petir menggelegar. Hendak menyambarku yang berada di tengah lapangan itu. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kau memang berniat mati dari awal? Dan, aku pun merasa semuanya menjadi putih._

_._

"_Jiwa yang rapuh, tetapi kuat. Kenapa kau berniat membunuh dirimu semudah itu?"_

_._

_Aneh. Aku tidak merasakan sakit. Tetapi aku malah merasakan badanku sudah tidak teguyur hujan lagi. Dan, aku mendengar sebuah suara yang aneh... terkesan berat dan menyeramkan._

"_Buka matamu, dan lihatlah aku."_

_Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Kulihat sesosok pria berbadan atletis memayungiku dengan payung hitam. Ia memakai jubah hitam, dan memakai tudung. Sehingga membuat wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat. Matanya berkilat menyeramkan di balik tudungnya itu._

"_Siapa?" tanyaku. "Kau menolongku? Kenapa?"_

_Pria itu membuka tudungnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Matanya berwarna coklat, sedangkan rambutnya jabrik... dan berwarna oranye. Meskipun ia terlihat agak menyeramkan, tetapi rambutnya itu membuaku ingin tertawa. Tetapi aku mengurungkan niatku karena wajah tampan pria tersebut memperlihatkan sebuah seringai yang menyeramkan._

"_Aku menolongmu... karena aku tidak ingin kau mati. Tetapi kau jangan salah paham... aku menolongmu juga karena ada maksud lain..."_

_Aku terdiam sejenak. 'Ia berniat membunuhku?' pikirku. Dan, seakan dapat membaca pikiranku, pria tersebut menjawab._

"_Ya, aku berniat membunuhmu."_

_Mataku membulat seketika. Wajahku pasti terlihat mengeras. Itu karena kaget. Tetapi akhirnya aku berhasil mengontrol diri dan memperlihatkan ekspresiku yang biasa dan dingin. "Silahkan." Pria itu pun menyeringai mantap._

"_Kau... benar-benar jiwa yang menarik. Hmm... yah, tadinya aku ingin langsung membunuh... tidak. Memakan jiwamu. Tapi, aku urungkan niatku itu..."_

"_Baiklah, sebenarnya kau ini apa?" tanyaku._

"_Iblis."_

_Setelah pria itu mengucapkan satu kata tersebut, petir menggelegar kembali. Membuat mata coklat si pria itu berkilat menyeramkan. Sesaat, aku merasa bahwa mata pria itu berubah warna menjadi merah._

"_Lalu?" tanyaku. Aku merasa tertarik akan apa yang akan dilakukan pria yang mengaku sebagai iblis itu._

"_Mungkin kau ingin... menjalin kontrak denganku..."_

"_Kontrak?"_

"_Ya, karena aku lebih menyukai jiwa yang matang dan berkualitas daripada jiwa mentahan yang murahan. Tetapi, jika kau mengecewakanku di tengah kontrak kita, maka aku akan langsung... melahapmu."_

"_Menarik. Apa syaratnya?"_

"_Tentukan batas waktu kontraknya. Dan, batas waktu kontraknya adalah ketika aku mengabulkan permintaanmu. Kau bebas memilih satu permintaan, dan, aku akan mengabulkannnya. Atau membantumu mengabulkannya. Apakah itu cukup jelas?"_

"_Tentu. Baiklah... aku Rukia Kuchiki. Namamu?"_

"_Ichigo Kurosaki."_

"_Baiklah, Ichigo Kurosaki. Jadilah... pelayan setiaku. Temani aku sampai aku... sampai kau merasa bahwa jiwaku sudah benar-benar pantas."_

"_Tidak ada permintaan yang lebih spesifik? Seperti... membalaskan dendam? Aku tahu, kau sangat benci pada kakakmu, Byakuya Kuchiki, kan?"_

_Aku terdiam sejenak. Nii-sama? Aku tidak membencinya. Hanya saja... aku kecewa padanya. "Tidak. Aku... mungkin aku akan memikirkannya dulu. Lagipula, jika kau memang pelayan pribadiku, kau akan mematuhi segala perintahku, kan? Termasuk membalaskan dendamku."_

_Ichigo menyeringai. Dan, kali ini aku melihat dengan sangat jelas. Matanya berkilat dan berwarna merah pekat. Gigi-giginya terlihat menjadi lebih tajam__—__menyerupai gigi taring. Kulihat sepasang sayap berwarna hitam muncul dari balik punggungnya. Payung hitam yang ia pegang pun berubah menjadi sebuah pedang panjang berwarna hitam pekat. Ia pun menyodorkan tangan kanannya padaku. "Baiklah, Rukia Kuchiki. Mulai sekarang, kita terikat dengan sebuah kontrak."_

_Dengan agak ragu aku pun mengangkat tanganku. Tapi akhirnya aku mengusir keraguanku tersebut dan menjabat tangan Ichigo dengan mantap. "Tentu, Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_Dan, aku tidak percaya akan apa yang kulakukan setelah aku menjalin kontrak dengan Ichigo._

**End of Flashback**** (**End of Rukia's PoV)

**

* * *

**

"Ichigo, kau masih ingat disaat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap lekat wajah Ichigo. Ichigo pun segera menghentikan mobilnya. Kebetulan mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah.

"Tentu saja, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil membuka pintu mobil. Ia pun keluar dan bergegas melangkah menuju pintu yang satunya. Lalu ia membukakannya untuk Rukia.

"Kau... aku... kapan aku akan... 'mati'?" tanya Rukia. Nada bicaranya terdengar agak aneh saat ia mengatakan 'mati'. Sepertinya kata itu mengandung arti lain, dan Ichigo menyadari itu.

"Tenang saja, nona. Sampai saat ini, anda belum pernah mengecewakan saya," kata Ichigo sambil memegang tangan Rukia, dan membantunya keluar dari mobil. Rukia hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Ichigo tersebut.

"Kenapa? Memangnya, apa yang dapat membuatku mengecewakanmmu?" tanya Rukia.

"Hmmm... itu tergantung. Lagipula, jika saya beritahu anda, pasti ini tidak akan menarik lagi, kan?" kata Ichigo. "Daripada itu, sampai sekarang saya masih penasaran. Kenapa anda tidak memerintahkan saya untuk membunuh kakak anda, Byakuya Kuchiki? Anda malah memerintahkan saya untuk membangun kembali perusahaan kakak anda yang sudah bangkrut."

Rukia pun berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya yang tingginya jauh melebihi dirinya. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan, dan dilihatnya ruang tamunya yang luas. Dengan berbagai lukisan yang dipajang di dinding. Rukia tersenyum tipis memandang lukisan-lukisan tersebut. Itu adalah lukisan kakaknya, Byakuya Kuchiki. "Kalau aku mengatakannya, ini tidak akan jadi menarik lagi, kan?"

Ichigo agak kaget saat mendengar jawaban Rukia. Ia tidak menyangka kata-katanya sendiri akan dikembalikan oleh 'nona'-nya tersebut. "_Very well, _ini menjadi semakin menarik saja, _my lady._"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Oo...la! Dan, selesailah chapter 1 uwoo~ anyway, ini masih kayak prolog ga sih? Ko aku susah banget ya bedain yang begituan aja? Maklum... author agak sedih gara-gara... NILAI UAS MATH AUTHOR 75! Aaaah! Yah, tapi ternyata lumayan banyak yang dibawah 75 juga^^''

Oye, thanks for the reviews, ya! **Searaki Icchy, Dee, Kyu9, ruki-darklight17, aRaRaNcHa, Chancha-Flower, Wi3nter, Hime Licious, Ruki Yagami, Jee-ya Zettyra.**

**

* * *

**

Dan, ini balesan review yang belum sempet dibales di PM, ataupun yang gak login! ^^

**Dee : **Iyak, Ichi iblis XD ahaha makasih udah bilang keren^^ yosh, ini udah update!

**Hime Licious : **Heee... makasih udah bilang ceritaku keren! #tangisanbahagia Wahahaha~ Ichi kan multi-talent, dia bisa jadi apa aja asal keren XDd UlquiHime? Hee? Wah, saya emang ada niat bakalan masukin Ulqui ke cerita ini, tapi ga tau bakalan jadi UlquiHime atau ngga XD Tunggu saja ya~

**Ruki Yagami : ** Bukan setan, iblis #samaaja! ga pa-pa kok. meskipun ga tau juga, di fic ini nanti pasti bakalan dijelasin detail-detailnya^^ yosh, ni udah update!

**Jee-ya Zettyra : **XD makasih udah nyaranin buat keep^^ bakalan ak keep kok, karena sepertinya lumayan banyak yg suka cerita ini XD heee~ ak bikin versi IchiRuki juga karena kupikir bakalan keren~ yah, semoga fic ini emang keren yak~ #narsisgila #salah #coret

Maafkan jika ada kesalahan penulisan pen-name, ya! author udah agak ngantuk! DX

* * *

Oke, bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. So... review, please? Maafkan segala kecacatan dan ketidak jelasan dalam cerita ini! Author hanyalah makhluk Tuhan yang tidak berdaya!


	3. Ulquiorra Schiffer

Hai. Selamat tahun baru, ya.

Fic perayaan tahun barunya ini aja yok^^ kalau sempet saya buat yang lain~~

Semoga fic ini menghibur, dan anda tidak kecewa dengan fic ini!

* * *

**Orange Butler**

Oleh : ariadneLacie

.

**BLEACH**

Oleh : Tite Kubo

.

**Kuroshitsuji**

Oleh : Yana Toboso

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"**Ulquiorra Schiffer."**

* * *

Rukia menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasurnya yang sangat empuk. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantalnya yang beraroma _vanilla_. Biasanya aromanya ini dapat membuatnya lebih tenang. Ternyata tinggal di mansion yang luas hanya berdua itu cukup sepi, ya.

"Byakuya nii-sama... kira-kira kau ada dimana sekarang?" gumam Rukia sambil berguling dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat ke luar jendela. Dilihatnya seseorang sedang memandang ke dalam kamarnya dari atas pohon. "Cih, Ichigo. Kenapa sih kau selalu mengawasiku?"

Rukia pun bangkit dan duduk menghadap ke jendela. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya yang selalu mengawasinya dari sana. Pasti Ichigo, sih. Soalnya rambutnya yang berwarna oranye nyentrik itu sangat terlihat di balik daun-daun pohon yang berwarna hijau. Tapi...

'_Ichigo? Ah... bukan! Bukan Ichigo!_' batin Rukia. '_Lalu siapa? Tapi... rambut oranye itu...!_' Rukia pun berjalan ke jendela. Sungguh ceroboh untuk orang yang mengetahui bahwa ia sedang diawasi melalui jendela.

'_Dia... perempuan?_' kali ini Rukia dapat melihat sosok yang mengawasinya dengan agak jelas. Rambutnya berwarna oranye, disanggul sehingga terlihat pendek. Ia memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih, dan juga celana panjang hitam. Pakaian yang persis yang seperti dipakai oleh Ichigo.

PRANG!

Untung saja Rukia sempat menghindar sebelum benda yang dilemparkan wanita tadi mengenai kepalanya. Ia segera bersembunyi di balik dinding. Dilihatnya benda yang baru saja dilemparkan perempuan aneh tadi. Pisau perak. Ada surat tertancap di pisau itu.

"Ichigo," kata Rukia pelan. Dan, dalam sekejap Ichigo segera muncul di depan Rukia.

"Ada apa, nona?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang sekarang ini berada di depannya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Rukia. Ia menunjuk ke arah jendela di sampingnya menggunakan jempolnya. Ichigo segera melirik ke luar jendela. Menggunakan kemampuan matanya yang seperti mata elang untuk melihat ke setiap pohon-pohon di luar sana.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa," kata Ichigo. Ia pun berbalik dan mengambil pisau yang tertancap di lantai kamar. Dan mengambil suratnya.

_Hai._

_Aku tahu, kau pasti sudah menyadari bahwa aku mengawasimu sejak kemarin. Yah, lagipula aku tidak berusaha menyembunyikan diriku disaat mengawasimu._

_Tapi, apakah kau tahu kenapa aku mengawasimu?_

_Well, cepat atau lambat kau akan tahu._

_Bersiaplah._

Ichigo mengamati baik-baik tulisan surat itu. Sepertinya ia mengenal tulisan itu.

"Apa isinya, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Hanya sebuah surat ancaman. Mungkin dari salah satu perusahaan yang merasa keberadaannya terusik oleh perusahaan kita," kata Ichigo sambil memasukan surat tersebut ke dalam saku jasnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya nanti saja. "Baiklah... mungkin ini saatnya untuk mencicipi cemilan? Karena kurasa makanan yang manis dapat membuat anda lebih baik."

* * *

"E-enaak!" seru Rukia dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Ini apa namanya, Ichigo? Rasanya aku baru pertama kali melihatnya..."

"Mille-Feuille," jawab Ichigo. "Makanan asal Prancis***** dipadu dengan buah _strawberry_ segar dan juga krim vanilla lembut. Krim vanilla yang manis dan _strawberry _yang agak asam menimbulkan cita rasa yang berbeda. Ditambah kulit _pie _yang renyah dan gurih. Karena nona termasuk penggemar vanilla... kurasa cemilan ini sangat cocok," jelas Ichigo panjang lebar. Rukia hanya manggut-manggut saja.

"Mungkin lain kali kau harus mengajariku cara memasak ini!" seru Rukia dengan mulut yang belepotan krim vanilla.

"Ahahaha. Tentu, nona," kata Ichigo sambil mengambil tisu dari meja dan mengelap mulut Rukia. Rukia agak tersentak sedikit. Wajahnya memerah karena wajah Ichigo dekat sekali. "Maaf, mulut anda belepotan sekali soalnya."

"Te... tewimaa kaahih..." kata Rukia dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Tentu," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. "Oh ya, nona, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu."

"Eh?"

* * *

"Bagaimana ini Ichigo? Tamunya datang 30 menit lagi! Tapi aku belum menemukan baju yang cocok!" seru Rukia kalang kabut di kamarnya. Kamarnya sudah berantakan dengan baju yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Sementara Ichigo yang sedang membetulkan jendela yang pecah hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Padahal anda sudah mencari baju cukup lama. Masa tidak ada yang cocok?" tanya Ichigo. Masih tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaannya membetulkan jendela.

"Ayolah... bantu aku... Ichigo..." kata Rukia memohon. Ia sampai menggunakan jurus mata berbinar-binar dan senyum _innocent_ untuk membuat Ichigo membantunya.

"Bukankah anda bilang, kamar ini privasi anda? Berarti saya tidak boleh melihat-lihat isi lemari pakaian anda, dong?" kata Ichigo dengan senyum jahilnya.

'_Sialan si Ichigo..._' batin Rukia. Ia pun menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan berpikir. "Baiklah. Kali ini, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kan aku yang minta," kata Rukia mengalah. Ichigo pun terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah... mari kita lihat. Hmmm... yang datang kan tuan Ulquiorra Schiffer. Si direktur perusahaan coklat ya..." gumam Ichigo sambil berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Rukia. "Dan, kudengar ia teman masa kecil anda?"

DEG. Rukia tersentak sedikit. Ia pun berjalan dan duduk di samping kasurnya. "Err... ya. Sudah, hal itu tidak usah dibahas, deh."

Ichigo menatap Rukia sebentar lalu beralih dan kembali ke lemari pakaian Rukia. '_Hmmm? Anda menyukai tuan Ulquiorra, nona Rukia?_' batin Ichigo. Setelah memilih-milih sebentar akhirnya Ichigo mengeluarkan beberapa helai pakaian.

"Jika kita mengkombinasikan ini, ini, dan ini, kurasa akan bagus dan manis. Bagaimana menurut anda?" tanya Ichigo sambil menjejerkan pakaian yang dimaksud di atas kasur.

"Hmmm... boleh juga. Baiklah, aku berganti dulu di kamar sebelah," kata Rukia sambil mengambil pakaian tersebut dan berjalan ke kamar sebelah.

_5 menit kemudian..._

"Hei, Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya Ichigo masih sibuk memasang kaca jendela yang baru.

"Ya?" Ichigo segera menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berbalik ke arah Rukia.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rukia. Dan ia membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan memperlihatkan sosoknya.

Rukia mengenakan _flat shoes_ berwarna hitam dan stocking hitam. Bajunya adalah dress putih yang tidak berlengan dan panjangnya selutut. Terdapat hiasan pita hitam besar di pinggangnya, dan juga pita-pita hitam kecil di sekitar pinggangnya dan bagian atas dressnya. Sekarang Rukia terlihat seperti boneka lolita yang imut dan manis.

"Wah, pilihan saya memang tepat. Anda manis sekali. Seperti mau pergi ke pesta dansa saja," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum puas. Dalam hati, ia mengakui bahwa nona-nya ini benar-benar manis dan... cantik.

"Benarkah? Eheheh." Rukia masuk dan berputar-putar pelan di depan cermin besar yang terdapat di kamarnya. Ia pun tersenyum manis melihat dirinya yang sekarang.

"Baiklah. Jendelanya sudah selesai. Dan 5 menit lagi tuan Ulquiorra seharusnya sudah datang. Ayo, kita ke bawah, nona," kata Ichigo sambil melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamar Rukia.

"Hnn," jawab Rukia dan berjalan duluan ke luar kamarnya.

* * *

Tepat pukul tujuh malam. Ulquiorra sudah datang. Begitu mendengar bel di depan berbunyi, Ichigo bergegas membuka pintu dan mendapati dua orang sudah berdiri di depan.

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam agak panjang dan mata hijau yang dingin. Pakaiannya hampir sama dengan yang dikenakan Ichigo. Sementara di belakangnya berdiri seorang wanita yang lebih pendek sedikit darinya. Rambutnya yang berwarna oranye digerai rapi. Ia mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan dengan panjang selutut. Berwarna hitam dipadu dengan kain tipis yang menutupi kedua lengan dan punggungnya. Ia tersenyum sopan ke arah Ichigo.

"Selamat malam, tuan dan nona. Perkenalkan, nama saya Kurosaki Ichigo. Butler keluarga Kuchiki," kata Ichigo sambil membungkuk sedikit dan mempersilakan Ulquiorra dan seorang wanita di belakangnya masuk. Ia pun menuntun Ulquiorra ke ruang tamu yang terletak di sebelah kanan pintu masuk. Tepat melewati _grand piano _yang berada sekitar 10 meter di depan pintu masuk.

"Rukia suka bermain piano?" tanya Ulquiorra pada Ichigo. (Ulquiorra memanggil Rukia dengan sebutan Rukia karena ia adalah teman masa kecilnya.)

"Ya. Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak. Saat kukenal dulu, Rukia membenci musik," kata Ulquiorra.

Ichigo pun terdiam. Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, dilihatnya Rukia duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke jendela. Membuat mereka bertiga tidak dapat melihat wajah Rukia. Menyadari kedatangan mereka bertiga, Rukia berdiri dan segera berbalik.

"Ah, lama tidak jumpa, Ulquiorra!"

* * *

"Jadi... dia... tunanganmu?" tanya Rukia sekali lagi setelah Ulquiorra mengenalkan wanita berambut oranye yang bersamanya. Ichigo yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Rukia memandang nona-nya dengan tampang prihatin.

"Iya. Aku kemari ingin mengenalkan dia kepadamu. Sekaligus aku ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaan cake-mu itu," kata Ulquiorra sambil melihat-lihat lukisan yang ada di dinding. "Lagipula, sudah berapa tahun lamanya ya... kita tidak bertemu."

Rukia hanya terdiam. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara senang, sedih, rindu, dan cemburu. Ia senang akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan Ulquiorra lagi. Tapi ia juga sedih, karena ia tahu ia tidak dapat sering-sering bertemu dengan Ulquiorra. Dan ia juga cemburu, pada tunangan Ulquiorra itu.

"Hmm... begitu ya. Baiklah, salam kenal ya, Orihime-san," kata Rukia sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Orihime tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Rukia.

"Jadi... kau ingin menjalin kerja sama seperti apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku ingin kita mengadakan pameran saja. Tapi... kudengar kau sekarang suka bermain musik, ya? Mungkin kita bisa sekalian mengadakan konser untukmu," kata Ulquiorra.

"Eh? hmm... ide bagus, sih. Menurutmu, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sambil menengok pada Ichigo.

"Silahkan saja, saya tidak keberatan," kata Ichigo sambil sesekali melirik Orihime. Ia merasakan hal yang aneh pada si tunangan Ulquiorra ini.

"Baiklah. Setuju. Kapan?" tanya Rukia.

"Secepatnya. Bagaimana 2 minggu lagi?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"_Deal!_" Rukia pun mengulurkan tangannya. Dan Ulquiorra menjabatnya dengan mantap.

* * *

Pukul delapan malam. Terdengar suara sendok beradu dengan piring di ruang makan yang luas di kediaman Kuchiki. Meja makannya panjang, cukup untuk digunakan oleh 10 orang. Tetapi, hanya ada satu orang yang duduk. Dan juga seorang lagi yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hei, Ichigo. Aku bingung. Apakah iblis benar-benar tidak makan?" tanya Rukia sambil melirik Ichigo yang sedari tadi diam saja di belakangnya.

"Kami makan. Tapi, kami tidak makan makanan manusia," kata Ichigo.

"Wew. Bagaimana jika kau coba saja makanan manusia? Daripada diam terus disitu. Tidak enak tahu," kata Rukia. "Lagipula aku kesepian kalau makan sendiri terus! Ayo, duduk sini! Di sebelahku!" kata Rukia sambil menggeser kursi di sebelahnya.

Mau tak mau Ichigo pun duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Sini, aaaam..." kata Rukia sambil mengarahkan garpu dengan potongan _steak_ ke mulut Ichigo. Ichigo hanya diam saja. "Hei, buka mulutmu!" seru Rukia karena Ichigo tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"A... bagaimana jika aku makan sendiri saj—upph!" ya, dan Rukia menggunakan kesempatan di saat Ichigo sedang berbicara untuk menjejalkan _steak_ di garpunya ke mulut Ichigo.

"Ahahaha! Kena kau!" seru Rukia gembira.

Ichigo hanya menatap Rukia dengan agak kesal. Ia pun mengunyah _steak_ buatannya sendiri dan meresapi rasanya. '_Rasanya... biasa saja. Tapi, sepertinya ini menjadi lebih lezat... kenapa? Apakah karena ada kehangatan seorang Kuchiki Rukia disini?' _batin Ichigo. Sebenarnya, dalam hati ia merasa sedikit lega disaat melihat wajah Rukia yang bahagia seperti ini. Tidak seperti saat ada Ulquiorra tadi.

Dan, di kejauhan sana, di balik kegelapan malam. Terlihat sepasang mata sedang mengawasi mereka dengan sebuah seringai yang menyeramkan.

"Cepat atau lambat... ahahah... bersiaplah... Kurosaki Ichigo..." gumamnya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

*****mille-feuille asal Prancis, di dapat dari wikipedia. Well, itu bener ga ya? *tidak bertanggung jawab

Selesai. Kok jadi geje, ya? DX yah, namanya juga author tidak sempurna. Kadang2 fic pasti gaje. Chapter kedepan semoga lebih bener, ya.

Anyway, selamat tahun baru ya! Apa rencana dan harapan kalian di tahun depan? Rencana author sih... pingin sukses kalo-kalo author ikut konser piano atau biola. Eheheh. Dan... masih banyaaak lagi.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Wi3nter : **Tujuan Ichi bikin kontrak? Yaah... gitu deh. Sebenernya udah pernah dijelasin, tapi apa kurang jelas? Nanti deh, pasti diperjelas kok~ yah, saya harap chapter ini udah banyak scene IchiRuki nya yaa~

**Sayuukyo Akira Recievold : **Ngga, ga ada Ciel... ga ada Sebas juga... #authorpundung #ehloh soalnya ini bukan crossover XD

** ruki-darklight17 : **daan... sekarang apdet lah chapter 3 yang geje dan garing abis DX Iya tuh iyaa! si byakun... TEGA! #dibankaibyakuya apakah iblis punya perasaan? Well, kalo iblis di versi fic ini sih... ya gitu. Kayakny chapter yg ini menjelaskan hal itu ya? XD

**choCo purPLe : **Kyaa~ Sebastiaan~~! #gila yang ngeliatin Rukia... udah dijelasin di chap ini^^ beneran Byakun mau jual Rukia? Just see next chapter!

** Kyu9 : **Iya, Byakun tega... #digampar hmm... saya gak pinter bikin romance XD tapi, saya usahakan~ waaah... MAKASIH! makasih udah faave! #lebe

** mamoru okta-chan lemonberry : **adegan romance IchiRuki... *ngebayangin yang aneh2 aaah! aku ga pinter bikin romaance! #depresi tapi, akan saya usahakan^^ GinRan dan IshiNemu? Hmm.. saya usahakan juga~

** Dee : **wahahah, tapi kayakny chap ini ga bikin penasaran... #pundung

** Kurosaki Mitsuki : **Makasih^^ yosh, emang asik. Author aja sampe iri... #dasar

** Icchy La La La : **... ettoo... mungkin chap ini ga bikin penasaran... #hiiks eh? ko ingin ketawa? padahal Ichigo disini sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan aura kocak! aura dia itu suram! S-U-R-A-M! #digamparIchigo

** QRen : **Makasih^^ semoga chap ini seru ya!

** Rakha Matsuyama : **Makasih^^ yosh, ini udah apdet~!

** Loonatic Aqueous : **Yosh, ni udah apdet! Maaf kalo g kilat... kapasitas inspirasi author terbataas! #nangisgeje yang bikin Ichigo kecewa? Eeh... apa ya... *author yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

* * *

Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan pen-name. Mau review lagi?


	4. The Other Butler

Halo. Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya. Apa kabar? *innocent face*

**Warning : **AU, abal, nista, OOC, typo? de el el.

**Pairing : **beneran nih, mau tahu? #plak

* * *

**Orange Butler**

Oleh : ariadneLacie

.

**BLEACH**

Oleh : Tite Kubo

.

**Kuroshitsuji**

Oleh : Yana Toboso

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"**The Other Butler."**

* * *

"Nona, bukan begitu, anda memainkannya terlalu keras."

"Begini?"

"Sekarang terlalu lambat, anda seharusnya memainkannya pelan tetapi cukup cepat."

"Hmm... eh?"

Sudah 2 minggu terakhir ini Rukia menjalani latihan piano intensif dengan butler multi-talenta satu-satunya itu, Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia menambah jam latihannya menjadi 3 jam setiap sorenya, dari pukul 3 sore hingga pukul 6 sore. Bahkan Rukia rela melewatkan _afternoon tea_-nya untuk latihan piano saja.

Karena lagu kali ini cukup sulit bagi Rukia, sementara pameran-nya besok, di hari terakhir ini Rukia mati-matian menyempurnakan permainan piano-nya.

"Nona, anda sudah 4 jam bermain tanpa istirahat, dan anda juga sudah melewatkan makan malam. Bagaimana jika istirahat dulu?" tawar Ichigo.

"Tapi... pamerannya besok, Ichigo. Besok. Bagaimana jika permainanku buruk? Ini kan pertama kalinya aku bermain piano di depan banyak orang!" seru Rukia khawatir.

Ichigo pun tersenyum lembut dan meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Rukia yang tengah bermain piano. "Tidak usah khawatir, nona. Saya tahu anda pasti bisa. Besok juga pamerannya sore, kan? Anda masih punya waktu berlatih pagi-pagi nanti. Ayolah nona, makan malam anda sudah menunggu."

Rukia jadi agak salah tingkah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Ichigo. Akhirnya ia pun buru-buru bangkit dan pergi ke ruang makan sambil bergumam 'apa boleh buat' dengan tidak jelas. Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat bahwa trik-nya berhasil untuk merayu nona-nya itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita makan apa?" tanya Rukia setelah ia duduk di meja makan dan mendapati tidak ada makanan di meja.

"Hari ini kita makan... oh iya, tuan Ulquiorra mengirimkan anda sesuatu. Dia mengirimkan _Apple pie_. Katanya itu buatan nona Orihime. Anda keberatan jika makan malam dengan itu?" tanya Ichigo.

'_Orihime? Aah... si tunangan Ulquiorra itu? Dia... bisa masak?_' batin Rukia. Merasa agak cemburu. "Tentu!"

"Baiklah, saya mau mengambil _pie_ nya dulu, nona. Harap anda menunggu sebentar." Ichigo pun membungkuk sedikit dan bergegas menuju dapur. Sementara Rukia melamun sendiri di ruang makannya yang luas.

Di saat sendirian seperti ini, Rukia jadi memikirkan banyak hal. Tentang nii-sama, Ichigo, Ulquiorra... dan Orihime. Orihime memang cantik dan anggun. Dia juga bisa masak, tidak seperti dirinya. Tapi... tapi... Rukia tetap saja merasa kesal. Kenapa Ulquiorra memilih Orihime?

Ah, dan… ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal di pikiran Rukia. Si Ichigo itu… kok rasanya dia… berbeda ya? Beberapa hari ini ia jadi lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Ah! Rukia, apa yang kau pikirkan?

PAT.

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi... gelap. Mati lampu.

"Kyaaaa!" jerit Rukia. Ia pun segera berlari tanpa arah karena ia tidak dapat melihat apapun. Perlu diketahui, bahwa Rukia _phobia_ akan kegelapan.

"Nona? Anda tidak apa-apa?" seru Ichigo dari kejauhan sana. Tampaknya Ichigo masih di dapur.

"I...Ichigo!" Rukia mulai panik dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apapun. Akhirnya ia pun berjalan pelan menuju sumber suara Ichigo.

"Nona, tenanglah, saya akan segera menyalakan lampunya lagi," kata Ichigo berusaha menenangkan Rukia.

"T-tidak! Diamlah disini bersamaku!" seru Rukia panik. Tangannya pun menggapai-gapai mencari Ichigo. Diam-diam ia mulai menangis.

Ichigo yang memiliki penglihatan iblis, dapat melihat lebih baik dari siapapun di dalam gelap. Ia pun melesat cepat menuju tempat Rukia berada dan memeluknya.

"Tenanglah, nona. Anda tidak sendiri, ada saya disini," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Ia pun menjentikan jarinya dan lampu mansion langsung menyala.

Semua itu terasa sangat cepat bagi Rukia. Lampu mati, ia menangis... dan sekarang lampu menyala. Dan sekarang ia berada di dalam pelukan Ichigo. Bau parfum Ichigo menyesap ke dalam hidungnya dan membuat ia seperti terhipnotis. Aroma yang tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Anda menangis, nona? Seharusnya anda memberitahu saya jika anda memiliki _phobia_ terhadap kegelapan," kata Ichigo sambil mengusap air mata Rukia dengan sapu tangannya.

Rukia yang sudah mengumpulkan lagi seluruh kesadarannya pun tersentak. Ia mendorong Ichigo dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Diam... JERUK!" dan ia pun pergi ke kamarnya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Ichigo yang kaget karena dirinya tiba-tiba dikatai 'jeruk' oleh nona-nya itu hanya bisa diam di tempat. Dan akhirnya ia pun tertawa kecil dan berbalik menuju dapur. "Nona... nona. Kalau anda langsung tidur, _apple pie_-nya jadi mubazir, kan?"

* * *

Malam harinya Rukia jadi tidak bisa tidur. Wangi parfum Ichigo masih tercium samar-samar. Dan ia juga merasa agak bersalah karena mengatai Ichigo 'jeruk'. Padahal Ichigo kan tidak berniat apa-apa dengan memeluknya.

"Aaah… mungkin lebih baik aku pergi menemuinya sekarang," gumam Rukia. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengenakan sweaternya.

Ia pun membuka pintunya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor. Semua lampu menyala sekarang, tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin Ichigo menyalakan semuanya setelah mengetahui bahwa Rukia _phobia _akan kegelapan.

"Apakah Ichigo tidur ya? Hmm… tunggu… iblis? Apakah iblis tidur?" gumam Rukia setelah ia berada tepat di depan kamar Ichigo.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Rukia membuka kamar Ichigo tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

Kamar Ichigo gelap. Tapi gorden jendelanya terbuka sehingga cahaya bulan masuk dari luar. Rukia pun dapat melihat sosok Ichigo yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur.

Ichigo masih menggunakan _tailcoat_-nya. Bahkan sepatunya juga. Ia masih berpakaian lengkap. Mungkin ini untuk berjaga-jaga jika Rukia memanggilnya di malam hari.

'_Ooh… ternyata iblis juga butuh tidur?_' batin Rukia kecewa. Padahal ia ingin ditemani Ichigo agar bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Dan tiba-tiba… semua menjadi gelap gulita lagi.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Rukia yang kaget langsung menerjang masuk ke kamar Ichigo. Ia pun berjongkok di sebelah tempat tidur Ichigo sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Nona, diamlah. Kali ini bukan mati lampu biasa. Ada seseorang… disini," kata Ichigo sambil memeluk Rukia perlahan. Lalu ia pun melesat cepat keluar bagaikan bayangan.

Rukia merasa ia baru saja berputar-putar. Segalanya menjadi tidak jelas. Yang ia tahu sekarang ia berada di dalam pangkuan Ichigo.

"Nona, pegang erat-erat. Saya tidak bisa menjamin bahwa anda tidak akan terjatuh," kata Ichigo. Ia pun menurunkan Rukia dan merangkulnya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Ichigo? Kita dimana?" Rukia pun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasakan angin dingin mengenai pipinya. Apakah sekarang ia berada di luar?

"Ini masih di mansion, nona. Hanya saja ini di luar," kata Ichigo. Ichigo pun mengeluarkan sebuah pedang hitam panjang dari tangan kanannya yang bebas.

Pedang itu adalah pedang yang sama ketika Rukia dan Ichigo menjalin kontrak. Pedang serba-hitam. Pedang tersebut mengkilat terkena cahaya bulan.

"Baiklah, Toushiro, mungkin kau bisa keluar sekarang?" kata Ichigo dingin. Ia mengacungkan pedangnya ke pohon di sampingnya.

Dan perlahan, seseorang keluar dari balik pohon tersebut. Ia pendek. Lebih pendek dari Rukia, malah. Rambutnya jabrik berwarna putih. Sebelah matanya berwarna merah, sementara sebelah matanya lagi berwarna biru-kehijauan. Ia menggunakan pakaian serupa dengan Ichigo, tailcoat hitam panjang.

"Halo, Ichigo. Lama tidak jumpa," katanya sinis.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

Halo. Sebenernya ni cerita genre-nya apa sih? Sebenernya ni cerita gimana sih? Sebenernya gue ini siapa? #ganyambung

Gue tau ceritanya jadi makin geje. Maklum, author lagi masa pemulihan setelah hiatus sangat lama (?)

Hmm... err... ya udah gitu aja. Yang mau nanya kabar author, follow aja twit author. #kokpromosi

Kritik? Saran?

P.S. : meskipun terkesan ga nyambung... tapi kalian harus tunggu chapter selanjutnya! #plak

**Thanks for the review!**

**Ruki Yagami , Aoi Mizuuhara , Dee , Loonatic Aqueous , Wi3nter , Aika Ray Kuroba , Kyucchi , choco purple , Rakha Matsuyama , ruki-darklight17 nologin , Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura , Minami Tsubaki , Kuroshaki Miyuki , wu , Ariefyana.**

Err... aku lupa review nya udah dibales ato belum. Maaf, yak. #diamukmassa

eniwei, thanks for the review! keep reviewing yaaaak! yang selanjutnya pasti dibales, loh!


	5. Soul

Halo. Merasa heran karena gue update cepet? Karena setelah ini gue dalam masa hiatus selama seminggu lebih (lagi). Oke, karena ini bukan fic humor, jadi gue ga banyak bacot. (emangnya ada hubungannya?) Happy reading.

**Warning : **AU, OOC, abal, nista de el el.

* * *

**Orange Butler**

Oleh : ariadneLacie

.

**BLEACH** oleh **Tite Kubo**

**Kuroshitsuji **oleh **Yana Toboso**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

"**Soul."**

* * *

"Halo, lama tidak jumpa," katanya dengan sinis. Mata kirinya yang berwarna merah berkilat-kilat menyeramkan.

"Kenapa kau kemari, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo. Masih tetap mengacungkan pedangnya.

Toushiro menatap Ichigo sebentar lalu menatap Rukia yang hampir tersembunyi di balik Ichigo. Dilihatnya Ichigo mendekap Rukia sangat kuat. Toushiro pun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jawab aku, Toushiro." Ichigo menggertakkan giginya kali ini.

Toushiro pun menatap Ichigo penuh arti. Mata kanannya yang berwarna hijau menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Dia mati."

"Siapa?"

"Hinamori. Momo Hinamori. Tuanku."

Ichigo agak tersentak mendengar berita ini. "Kenapa?"

"Kurasa dia dibunuh. Yang jelas aku gagal melindunginya," kata Toushiro. "Baiklah, aku kemari hanya untuk berkunjung dan melihat keadaanmu. Kau tak perlu seperti itu. Ayo kita masuk saja!" Toushiro pun melesat ke dalam mansion seperti bayangan hitam. Ichigo yang melihatnya pun mengikutinya.

Setelah masuk ke mansion, Ichigo pun menjentikan jarinya dan lampu mansion menyala seketika. Ternyata merka berada di ruang tamu mansion.

Toushiro pun duduk di sofa dan menyilangkan sebelah kakinya. Matanya sibuk melihat ke sekeliling sementara Ichigo mendudukan Rukia di sofa di depan Toushiro.

"Baiklah, bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sebenarnya itu hanya kebodohanku saja. Fiuh... padahal Hinamori adalah jiwa yang sangat manis. Kau tahu? Seperti semangka..." keluh Toushiro. Rukia yang mendengarkan ini bergidik ngeri. Ternyata iblis memang menganggap manusia seperti makanan lezat. Kira-kira, ia rasanya seperti apa ya menurut Ichigo?

"Toushiro. Lebih baik kau jaga bicaramu di depan nona-ku," kata Ichigo setelah melihat reaksi Rukia.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Baiklah..." Toushiro pun mulai bercerita.

"Mansion—sepertinya lebih baik disebut rumah—milikku tidak sebesar milikmu. Hanya sebuah rumah sederhana yang menyenangkan dan hangat. Letaknya pun tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, kau tahu.

"Disana aku tidak menjadi butler sepertimu. Aku hanya menjadi tetangga Hinamori yang selalu setia kemanapun bersamanya. Dan aku sudah tinggal sekitar 4 bulan bersamanya. Sebenarnya tidak bersamanya, sih. Aku juga bersama neneknya. Dia tinggal bersama neneknya. Dan..."

"Toushiro, aku hanya ingin tahu inti dari cerita ini," kata Ichigo kesal.

"Oh, oh. Baiklah. Kejadiannya sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Aku sudah merasa ada yang aneh di sekitar rumah kami. Aku merasakan... kehadiran iblis lain. Padahal menurut aturannya, iblis yang lain tidak boleh mendekati mangsa iblis yang lainnya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk memperketat pengawasanku.

"Tidak kusangka, esok harinya si orang ketiga tersebut sudah beraksi. Ia menerobos masuk ke rumah Hinamori. Tapi tentu saja aku langsung datang kesana. Kami sempat bertarung sebentar. Tapi, lama-kelamaan aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh darinya. Kurasa... kurasa ia bukan iblis. Tapi aku dapat merasakan aura iblis darinya, bahkan matanya pun berwarna merah.

"Dan karena aku lengah disaat memikirkan apakah ia iblis atau bukan, ia berhasil menusukku. Dan, setelah itu ia pun menghilang. Bersama Hinamori dan juga nenek." Toushiro pun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi tiduran di sofa.

"Iblis yang bukan iblis?" gumam Ichigo. "Lalu? Apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"Ichigo." Rukia yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Lebih baik kau jelaskan lebih dulu siapa dia dan apa maksudnya ini?" Ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan menggembungkan pipinya pertanda bahwa ia kesal.

Toushiro yang melihatnya langsung menatapnya kaget. Mata merahnya bergerak-gerak begitu melihat Rukia. Ia seperti melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

"Toushiro, hentikan itu," kata Ichigo. Toushiro pun langsung bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Toushiro. Hitsugaya Toushiro," kata Toushiro sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Rukia Kuchiki," balas Rukia sambil menjabat tangan Toushiro.

"Dia teman saya, nona. Anda tidak perlu curiga macam-macam padanya," kata Ichigo memberikan keterangan tambahan mengenai Toushiro.

"Ooh. Jadi, yang menyebabkan mati lampu selama ini kau?" tanya Rukia.

"Mati lampu? Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa?" kata Toushiro heran.

Ichigo yang mendengar keterangan dari Toushiro ini langsung memasang posisi siaga. Ia mengeluarkan pedang hitamnya lagi. "Ternyata aura aneh yang selama ini kurasakan bukan aura-mu, ya..."

"Malah kukira itu aura peliharaanmu, Ichigo," balas Toushiro. Ia juga mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Pedang Toushiro tidak terlalu spesial seperti pedang milik Ichigo yang berwarna hitam. Pedang Toushiro hanyalah pedang biasa yang panjangnya hampir setinggi tubuh Toushiro sendiri, dan memiliki rantai panjang. Tapi, setelah Toushiro mengeluarkan pedangnya, entah kenapa hawa terasa menjadi lebih dingin.

"Baiklah, apa imbalan untuk membantumu?" tanya Toushiro sambil menyeringai senang.

"Apa pun maumu," balas Ichigo.

Dan, pertarungan itu dimulai.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian tiba-tiba saja ada puluhan pisau perak yang berterbangan masuk menembus jendela. Menimbulkan bunyi pecahan kaca yang memekakkan telinga. Dengan sigap Ichigo menangkis semua pisau perak tersebut. Sementara Toushiro melesat ke arah sumber pisau tersebut.

Setelah itu Toushiro terlempar kembali ke dalam. Dan si pelaku pelempar pisau melesat masuk. Ichigo menangkis setiap serangannya dan mulai berusaha menyerang. Toushiro mulai membantu dengan melemparkan es tajam ke berbagai arah. Suasana ruangan sudah hancur sekarang. Terdengar banyak bunyi benda pecah. Dan akhirnya ada satu es yang mengenai orang itu. Seketika orang tersebut membeku di tempat. Sepertinya es Toushiro membuat orang tersebut membeku.

Karena gerakan-gerakan mereka terasa begitu cepat sehingga sulit ditangkap oleh mata, akhirnya Rukia dapat melihat sosok orang tersebut setelah semuanya berhenti.

Ia mengenakan jubah hitam panjang dan mengenakan tudung. Sehingga Rukia tidak dapat memastikan siapakah orang tersebut. Ichigo terlihat biasa-biasa saja meskipun ada sedikit luka sabetan di wajahnya. Sementara Toushiro tidak memiliki luka apapun meski tadi ia baru terlempar.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat siapa dirimu sebenarnya," kata Ichigo sambil membuka tudung orang tersebut.

Rukia tersentak disaat ia melihat siapa yang ada di balik tudung tersebut. "Orihime?"

Ya, ia memang terlihat seperti Orihime Inoue. Seorang wanita berambut oranye panjang dengan sebelah mata yang berwarna merah. Kulitnya berubah menjadi pucat, seperti orang yang membeku karena kedinginan.

Toushiro menutup mata biru-hijau nya dan melihat orang tersebut dengan menggunakan mata merahnya. Ia pun mengernyit dan menghela nafas panjang. "Ia hanya boneka. Bahkan wujudnya pun bukan asli. Wujud sebenarnya adalah..." Toushiro pun melesat mendekati 'Orihime' tersebut dan menekankan bagian belakang pedangnya pada dahi 'Orihime'.

Perlahan 'Orihime' tersebut bersinar dan terbang. Perlahan sosoknya berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat Toushiro kenal. Hinamori.

Ichigo yang mengetahui bagaiman rupa Hinamori terkejut melihat hal ini. Ia pun langsung berpaling pada Toushiro. Dilihatnya Toushiro hanya menatapnya nanar. "_Sayonara, ojou-sama._"

* * *

Esok harinya ketika Rukia bangun, mansion yang kemarin sudah hancur berantakan tiba-tiba sudah rapi kembali. Kaca-kaca pecah sudah menghilang. Perabotan yang rusak sudah diganti. Rukia yang melihat ini langsung terkagum-kagum atas kerja keras Ichigo.

"Yo, kau sudah bangun, Kuchiki."

Rukia yang kaget mendengar suara yang tidak biasa ia dengar langsung tersentak. Maklum, sudah cukup lama hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ichigo, tentunya aneh jika tiba-tiba ada orang lain. Tunggu... orang lain?

"Toushirou-kun? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Rukia kaget. Dilihatnya Toushiro sudah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian biasa sehari-hari, tidak jas lengkap seperti kemarin.

"Loh? Ini kan imbalan dari Ichigo karena aku sudah membantunya kemarin. Lagipula kau kan setuju-setuju saja kemarin," kata Toushiro enteng. Rukia hanya berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah menyetujui hal itu.

"Nona, makan pagi sudah siap," kata Ichigo sambil menuangkan teh hangat yang mengeluarkan aroma apel ke cangkir. Rukia langsung berjalan menuju meja makan begitu mencium aroma apel yang manis tersebut.

"Wow, makan pagi hari ini spesial ya? Tumben kau membuatkanku masakan Jepang, bukan Eropa," komentar Rukia.

"Ganti suasana, nona," kata Ichigo.

Toushiro pun ikut bergabung di meja makan. Ia hanya mengambil _onigiri_ dan mulai makan dengan lahap.

"Loh? Toushiro makan? Kenapa Ichigo tidak makan? Kalian kan sama," tanya Rukia heran. Ia pun ikut mengambil onigiri.

"Aku setengah iblis," jawab Toushiro santai. Ia mengambil onigiri-nya yang kedua.

"Hah? Ada ya yang begituan?" tanya Rukia.

"Kalau saya jelaskan detail kejadiannya, nanti jadi panjang, nona. Intinya, Toushiro ini adalah setengah iblis. Sebagian dari dirinya adalah manusia, dan sebagian dari dirinya adalah iblis. Perbedaannya dengan saya, dia membutuhkan makanan manusia. Tapi dia juga suka memakan jiwa manusia. Dan, karena dia adalah manusia juga, dia tidak abadi. Hanya saja dia berumur sangat panjang, dan tidak akan menjadi tua," jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Apakah setiap setengah iblis mempunyai mata berwarna beda seperti itu?" tanya Rukia lagi. Kali ini ia menyomot sushi.

"Setengah iblis sangat jarang dijumpai, nona. Saya juga baru bertemu satu, yaitu Toushiro ini. Dan, soal warna mata, saya tidak tahu, nona. Karena mata kiri Toushiro yang berwarna merah memang mempunyai kemampuan khusus. Dia dapat melihat kebohongan, hawa jahat, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya... hal yang tidak bisa dilihat mata manusia biasa, maupun mata seorang iblis."

"Hanya saja aku tidak bisa melihat masa depan, tapi aku bisa melihat masa lalu," tambah Toushiro.

Rukia terkagum-kagum memandang Toushiro. Mata merah Toushiro memang sangat indah, lebih indah dari mata yang lain. Mata tersebut juga tidak menyiratkan kebencian dan tidak menyeramkan.

"Oya, Ichigo. Mungkin kau harus lihat ini. Aku menemukannya di depan pintu," kata Toushiro sambil memberikan secarik kertas berwarna putih. Ichigo menerimanya dan langsung membacanya cepat-cepat.

_Halo._

_Bagaimana sambutanku tadi malam? Cukup meriah, bukan?_

_Kurasa kau sudah cukup bersiap._

_Atau mungkin kau masih ingin sedikit pemanasan?_

Pesan ini agak sulit dimengerti maksud sebenarnya. Tapi yang pasti Ichigo harus lebih waspada lagi.

"Nona, kurasa anda tidak boleh datang ke pameran tuan Ulquiorra hari ini," kata Ichigo.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Rukia kaget.

"Karena sepertinya musuh kita membuat tentara hidup dari arwah manusia."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Halo, lagi. Sadarkah kalian cerita ini makin geje?

Eniwei, aku ingin loh mata kiri nya Toushiro. #ganyambung

Okeoke. Sebenernya... sebenernya gue paling ga bisa bikin suasana bertarung yang menegangkan. Gue ga bisa bikin setting bertarung. So... emang jadinya geje gitu. Ya udah deh, semoga kalian menikmati aja ya.

* * *

**Balesan review. Buat yang ga log-in.  
**

**Rikuo Nurarihyon** : Yaa... sejenis gitu lah. Wahaha mungkin-mungkin. Nanti aja jadi sekuel kalo fic ini udah tamat 8Dd

**Ariefyana : **wahahah makasih ya^^ oke sama-sama^^d

**ika chan : **m-masa? #terharu r-romance? sebenernya saya ga pinter bikin romance. dan kayaknya yang di chapter ini ga ada romance nya D'8 #desperate okeoke. ini saya udah update lagi^^

**M0n1kk : **makasih atas komen-nya^^ semoga yang ini juga seru ya^^ wahahah.

* * *

Review lagi?


	6. They are?

Halo semua! Siapa yang ngerasa kangen sama gue? #plak APA? GA ADA? #dramatis

Oke. Saya mau minta maaf karena saya sempet hiatus lagi. Padahal baru aja balik. Tapi saya udah harus belajar giat buat testing masuk SMA taun depan. Do'a kan gue sukses ya.

Buat basa-basi singkat, saya mau ngucapin selamat berpuasa ya bagi yang menunaikan, author mau minta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang pernah dibuat. _Minal aidzin wal faidzin_.

Yosh, happy reading! Enjoy...

.

**Orange Butler – ariadneLacie**

**BLEACH – Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

"**They are…?"**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, NISTA, ABAL, DE EL EL.**

**.**

"Apa maksudmu dengan tentara arwah manusia?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Ya, anda sudah liat sendiri kan kemarin, nona. Yang menyerang kita kemarin itu _arwah_, bukan manusia," jelas Ichigo.

"Apa hubungannya dengan pameranku kali ini?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Ya, jika hal itu menyerang lagi bagaimana? Karena, saya sebagai iblis tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa terhadap arwah. Arwah harus di-_konsou_, dan yang dapat melakukannya hanya shinigami atau setengah iblis seperti Toushiro," kata Ichigo bersikeras agar Rukia tidak pergi.

"Lah, kan ada Toushiro. Jadi ga pa-pa dong," kata Rukia tak mau kalah.

"Kenapa anda begitu bersikeras untuk datang ke pameran seperti itu, nona? kalau anda mau, kita bisa mengadakannya lain kali," kata Ichigo.

"Dan kenapa kau bersikeras melarangku!" seru Rukia kesal.

Toushiro yang melihat perdebatan ini hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia pun angkat bicara untuk menghentikan perdebatan yang melelahkan ini. "Biarkan saja ia pergi, Ichigo."

Ichigo menatap Toushiro heran. Kenapa ia membela Rukia? Dan kenapa ia ikut campur dalam urusan ini.

"Ichigo, izinkan aku pergi. _That's an order_!" seru Rukia sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"... _Yes, my lady."_

.

Ichigo menatap kosong ke arah langit melalui jendela ruang makan. Sesekali ia menghela nafasnya. Toushiro yang melihat kelakuan Ichigo ini menjadi kesal.

"Kau kenapa, Ichigo? Khawatir?" tanya Toushiro sambil membuka jendela tersebut dan membiarkan angin masuk.

"..." Ichigo hanya terdiam dan menikmati angin yang kini menerpa wajahnya lembut. Toushiro menatapnya lekat-lekat dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah iblis paling ber-perasaan yang pernah kutemui, Ichigo," kata Toushiro sambil menepuk bahu Ichigo dan berjalan menjauh.

Ichigo menatap punggung Toushiro yang menjauh dengan heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Toushiro pun berhenti. Dan tanpa berbalik ia mengatakan dengan lantang, "Kuchiki adalah sesuatu yang berbeda, Ichigo. Tidak aneh jika kau merasakan hal yang berbeda pada dirinya."

Ichigo semakin bingung dengan perkataan Toushiro. "Hei, hei, aku sedang tidak mau bermain permainan kata yang sulit! Katakan saja apa, dan pasti kau baru saja melihat melalui mata merah-mu itu kan?"

"Kau tidak khawatir soal keselamatan 'mangsa'-mu. Tapi soal keselamatan 'nona'-mu, kan?" kata Toushiro. Kali ini ia berbalik dan menatap mata Ichigo penuh arti. Ichigo balas menatapnya kaget.

"Kau takut sesuatu terjadi padanya, karena kali ini kau tidak bisa memastikan keselamatannya. Tapi kau juga tidak mau ia memiliki orang lain yang bisa ia jadikan sandaran selain dirimu. Kau cemburu padaku, Ichigo?"

.

Pameran kue dan coklat ini adalah sebuah pameran tertutup yang diadakan di mansion keluarga Schiffer. Karena itu yang bisa ada disini hanyalah orang-orang penting kenalan Ulquiorra.

Agar dapat masuk, Toushiro mengaku sebagai pemain biola untuk mengiringi permainan piano Rukia. Ulquiorra pun dengan senang hati mengizinkan Toushiro untuk masuk.

Ruang pamerannya terletak di aula mansion Schiffer. Aula ini terletak di gedung tersendiri yang terpisah dari gedung utama tempat Ulquiorra tinggal. Gedungnya terletak di bagian timur mansion, yang memisahkannya dengan gedung utama adalah labirin yang luas dan juga taman bunga yang indah.

Lagu _Etude in E Major, op.10 no.3 _milik _Chopin_ mengalun dengan lembut dan terdengar sampai ke penjuru mansion keluarga Schiffer. Pameran kali ini berlangsung dengan sangat lancar dan meriah. Bahkan penampilan piano Rukia sangat patut diacungi jempol. Ditambah lagi dengan permainan biola Toushiro yang mengiringi permainan piano Rukia.

'_Mungkin aku memang tidak perlu terlalu khawatir..._' batin Ichigo. Ia pun menyelinap pergi dari kerumunan dan menuju taman bunga.

.

Langit sudah mulai gelap meskipun ini masih agak sore. Ichigo melirik _pocket watch_-nya yang baru menunjukan pukul 3. Ia mengerutkan dahi-nya karena merasa tadi siang cuaca cerah dan ia tidak memperkirakan akan ada badai.

Angin mulai berhembus agak kencang. Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat pameran. Ketika ia dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang sangat aneh.

"S-sakura?" gumamnya.

Kelopak sakura terlihat beterbangan terbawa angin. Pemandangan ini tentulah sangat aneh, karena sekarang adalah akhir musim gugur, menjelang musim dingin. Lagipula di sekitar sini tidak ada pohon sakura.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Lama tidak jumpa."

Ichigo yang belum pulih dari pemandangan bunga sakura lebih terkejut lagi mendengar suara orang yang memanggilnya. Ia segera menengok ke arah sumber suara dan melihat...

.

Sudah lima menit Rukia dan Toushiro berputar-putar mencari Ichigo. Tetapi mereka tidak menemukan Ichigo di manapun.

"Rukia, daripada mencari Ichigo bagaimana jika kau mencoba coklat perusahaanku?" usul Ulquiorra disaat Rukia kembali ke tempat semula setelah berputar dua kali.

"T-tapi..." Rukia agak ragu. Ia tidak tenang jika tidak bersama Ichigo.

"Tapi sepertinya temanmu itu sudah terlalu tertarik pada _fondue_-nya, Rukia," kata Ulquiorra sambil menunjuk ke arah meja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Rukia segera mendekat untuk melihat apa yang Toushiro lakukan.

Toushiro terlihat sedang sibuk melahap potongan-potongan semangka yang ada di meja tersebut. Sesekali ia mencolekan potongan semangka tersebut pada air mancur coklat yang tersedia. Ekspresinya sudah seperti anak kecil yang menemukan mainan impiannya.

"Toushiro?" gumam Rukia kaget melihat perubahan sikap Toushiro.

"Hmmm?" Toushiro berbalik memandang Rukia dengan mulut penuh semangka dan belepotan coklat.

"Toushiro! Kau ini..." seru Rukia kesal. Bukannya serius mencari Ichigo tapi ia malah berkutat dengan semangka dan coklat!

Toushiro dengan cekatan menusuk sepotong semangka dengan garpu, mencelupkannya ke dalam coklat, dan menjejalkannya ke mulut Rukia yang sudah siap menceramahinya. Rukia yang kaget hampir saja tersedak. Tapi ia pun diam dan mengulum coklat cair yang sekarang memenuhi mulutnya.

Toushiro tersenyum puas setelah membuat Rukia diam. Ia pun mulai mencelupkan semangka lagi ke dalam coklat. Bahkan ia pun mengambil beberapa butir strawberry. "Si bodoh Ichigo pasti kembali. Jangan khawatir."

Rukia agak kaget mendengar kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut Toushiro. Ternyata Toushiro tipe orang yang bisa menghibur. "Ah... y-"

"Kurasa kalian terlalu berharap lebih."

"Eh?"

.

"Kau...!" desis Ichigo. Ia langsung mengeluarkan pedang hitamnya.

"Hm. Ternyata kau masih mengingatku, Kurosaki Ichigo," kata orang tersebut dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibilang datar.

"Tentu saja, Kuchiki Byakuya!"

.

"Eh?" Rukia tersentak setelah mendengar omongan Ulquiorra tadi. Ulquiorra hanya menatap Rukia dingin.

"Mundur, Kuchiki." Toushiro mendorong pelan Rukia ke belakangnya.

"K-kenapa?" Rukia heran.

"Sejak awal, sudah kuduga ada yang aneh. Sepertinya dia… salah satu dari 'tentara arwah' yang dibicarakan Ichigo tadi pagi," kata Toushiro. Ia sudah siap dengan pedangnya.

"Bukan sepertinya. Tapi hal itu memang benar."

Rukia menengok ke belakang dan melihat Orihime sudah berdiri kurang lebih 5 meter dari tempat ia dan Toushiro berada. Mereka terkepung.

Rukia pun melihat ke sekeliling. Tapi… tempat itu sudah kosong. Kemana orang-orang yang tadi berada disini?

"Itu hanya ilusi," kata Ulquiorra seperti dapat membaca pikiran Rukia.

"… kalian…"

**To be Continued**

**.**

Review ya. Oh iya, ini balesan review-nya dulu.

**Wu : **waaah makasih ya^^ semoga yang ini better :)

**Yuina Valyrion : **wahahah tapi yang sekarang ga update asap… *pundung* yosh yosh, semoga yang selanjutnya update asap! Semoga yang ini juga bikin penasaran! XD

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan : **salam kenal juga ya XD ini udah update, maap lama^^'

**Zanpaku-nee : **Orihime beneran jahat? Di chapter ini sih keliatannya iya. Bahkan Ulquiorra juga keliatannya jahat ya… #plak ya, ya gitu deh. Ya, silahkan wahahah. Dan saya mungkin udah ga hiatus.

**Mitsuki Ota : **O . O serem amat anda suka iblis… saya juga sih. #plak yosh, mungkin ini udah ga masa hiatus^^

** : **ahahaha XD mungkin.

**Kyucchi : **ga tau sih. Liat aja nanti deh, mungkin yang terancam itu author #dor

**Ariefyana **: wahaha kykny rukia strawberry sih :P yah, yg penting skrg ga hiatus ya XD

**Twinwing RuRake **: ya, hal itu bisa diliat di chapter ini yaa~XD motif nya sih kapan2 dijelasin deh :P

Thank you for all the review! Kalo ada kesalahan penulisan pen-name bilang yaa~

Mau review lagi?


	7. Fight, For The Sake of Her

Hore, gue ga HIATUS! HAHAHAHA! #tawakemenangan tapi tetep aja lama update... #pundung Enjoy this, anyway.

* * *

**Orange Butler – ariadneLacie**

**BLEACH – Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje. deelel.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"**Fight, for The Sake of Her."**

* * *

"Kalian..." Rukia menatap Orihime dan Ulquiorra bergantian. Jadi, selama ini mereka mengkhianati Rukia?

"Bukan. Mereka... mereka adalah arwah, Kuchiki," kata Toushiro geram.

"Apa? Jadi... selama ini?" Rukia kaget mendengar pernyataan Toushiro.

"Yang pasti, Ulquiorra dan Orihime yang asli sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Mereka hanyalah boneka. Yang dikendalikan oleh seseorang, yang entah apa niatnya," jelas Toushiro. "Tapi... sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah."

Toushiro melesat menuju Ulquiorra secepat kilat dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Ulquiorra menahannya dengan pedang yang entah muncul darimana.

"Hoo... mengejutkan. Kau juga memiliki zanpakuto?" desis Toushiro. Tapi perlahan-lahan pedang Ulquiorra mulai diselimuti es. Ulquiorra yang menyadarinya segera menangkis pedang Toushiro dan menghindar.

"Kuchiki... tenanglah," kata Toushiro. Ia berjalan pelan menuju Ulquiorra dan Orihime sambil melewati Rukia. "Aku akan mengakhiri ini dengan cepat."

Toushiro pun melesat sambil mengayunkan pedangnya yang membuat hampir seluruh tempat itu menjadi es. Orihime dan Ulquiorra pun menghindar ke dua arah yang berbeda.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa menghindar..." gumam Toushiro. Kali ini ia membuat es-es tajam yang melesat menuju Orihime dan Ulquiorra. Mereka menghindarinya dengan mudah. Dan kali ini mereka menyerang Toushiro dari dua arah.

"T-Toushiro!" seru Rukia panik. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Sudah kuduga..." kata Toushiro sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia memutar pedangnya dan seketika sekelilingnya berubah menjadi es. Menangkap Ulquiorra, Orihime dan Toushiro di dalamnya.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan Ichigo mengenakan syal berwarna putih yang mengelilingi lehernya dan kimono hitam. Ia menghunuskan pedangnya pada Ichigo. Sementara Ichigo sudah siaga untuk menanggapi berbagai serangan yang akan Byakuya lakukan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan... sejak kapan kau menjadi shinigami?" tanya Ichigo. "Apa kau kemari untuk membunuh iblis?"

Byakuya hanya diam. Ia pun menurunkan pedangnya. "Aku memang shinigami. Tetapi aku kemari bukan untuk membunuh iblis. Aku kemari untuk mengambil Rukia."

Ichigo tersenyum sinis. "Maaf, Byakuya. Rukia sedang ada kontrak denganku, dan aku tidak akan menyerahkannya begitu saja!"

"Kenapa kau menjalin kontrak dengan Rukia? Kau tahu kan, Rukia sebenarnya apa?" kata Byakuya. Ichigo tersentak.

"M-maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Rukia itu setengah iblis. Iblis sepertimu pasti tahu hanya dengan sekali melihat. Kenapa kau menjalin kontrak dengan-nya?"

* * *

"Toushiro!" seru Rukia melihat Toushiro juga berada di dalam es. Tetapi tiba-tiba Ulquiorra memecahkan es tersebut. Orihime pun menjauh.

"Cih, ternyata tidak cukup dengan cara seperti itu ya..." gumam Toushiro. Ia pun melesat mengejar Orihime. Dan dengan secepat kilat menempelkan ujung pedangnya pada dahi Orihime. Orihime pun menghilang menjadi cahaya seketika. "Satu beres."

Ulquiorra yang melihat temannya sudah berhasil di konsou tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa.

"... kalian benar-benar sudah bukan manusia lagi, ya?" gumam Toushiro sambil menerjang Ulquiorra. Tapi Ulquiorra menghilang seketika dan muncul di belakang Toushiro.

"Ap-"

Toushiro yang terkejut dengan serangan dadakan itu telat menghindar. Tangan kirinya terluka cukup parah.

* * *

"Kenapa, katamu?" tanya Ichigo. Ia menurunkan pedangnya. "Entahlah."

Byakuya terkejut dengan jawaban Ichigo yang asal-asalan itu. Jadi, selama ini orang yang melindungi adik-nya adalah orang ini?

"Heh, dengar ya, Byakuya. Memangnya apa pedulimu? Bukankah kau juga membuang Rukia waktu dulu ya?" komentar Ichigo sinis. Mata merahnya berkilat menyeramkan. "Lagipula, aku juga sudah tahu kalau Rukia itu setengah iblis!"

"Membuang? Apa maks-"

"Toushirooo!" terdengar suara jeritan Rukia dari arah tempat pameran. Ichigo spontan langsung melesat menuju tempat pameran. Diikuti dengan Byakuya.

"Kalian tidak boleh pergi sekarang."

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di depan Ichigo. Ia tersenyum jahat.

* * *

"Toushiro!" Rukia segera berlari menuju Toushiro yang sedang memegangi tangan kirinya yang sudah bercucuran darah.

"Tidak... Kuchiki, jangan kemari..." Toushiro mengayunkan pedangnya pelan. Membuat pilar es di sekitar Rukia. Membuat Rukia tidak dapat pergi kemana-mana.

"Kenapa?" seru Rukia. "Aku ingin me-" kata-kata Rukia pun terhenti. Ia tidak yakin dengan kata-kata itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa menolong Toushiro atau tidak. Mungkin ia hanya akan jadi beban Toushiro.

"Ichigo... dimana kau?" gumam Rukia pasrah.

* * *

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sousuke Aizen," kata Byakuya dingin. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Aizen tersenyum jahat. Ia pun menghunuskan pedangnya. "Untuk mengambil Rukia, dan bola mata Toushiro."

"Kenapa kau juga ingin mengambil Rukia?" tanya Ichigo, menerjang Aizen tanpa pikir panjang.

"Sebagai setengah iblis, Rukia juga mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak biasa. Aku membutuhkannya demi rencanaku," kata Aizen sambil menangkis serangan Ichigo dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu," kata Byakuya. Ia sudah bersiap menyerang Aizen.

"Oh? Seorang shinigami ingin memberontak terhadap ketua seluruh shinigami? Kau yakin bisa menang, Kuchiki Byakuya?" kata Aizen sinis. Byakuya tidak menjawab.

"Chire, Senbonzakura."

* * *

Pertarungan antara Ulquiorra dan Toushiro semakin sengit. Toushiro sudah terluka parah. Sementara Ulquiorra hanya kelelahan. Sungguh tidak adil.

"Kalau begini terus... aku akan kalah ya? Heh..." gumam Toushiro. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke berbagai arah, mencoba menangkap Ulquiorra di dalam es. Tetapi Ulquiorra terus menghindar.

"Tidak berguna," kata Ulquiorra. Ia mengeluarkan sinar hijau dari ujung jarinya.

"Cero?" seru Toushiro. Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra mengarahkan cero tersebut pada Rukia.

"Nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kata Ulquiorra. Toushiro segera melesat menuju tempat Rukia.

"Rukiaaaaa!"

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

Halo! Kenapa kalian minta biar chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang? #depresi yaah... soalnya... ternyata chapter ini pendek... dan geje. Tapi author lagi ada program buat bikin fic baru loooh! Kali ini fic yang ide ceritanya ngambil dari game **Final Fantasy! **(perasaan kok gue ga punya cerita ori ya) yah, itu sih masih rencana.

Eniwei, bales ripiu dulu.

**Twingwing RuRaKe : **wah masa? wahahahhaha! #bangga #kokbangga yang ini juga... kayakny motongnya engga banget ya? XD Byakun itu... Byakun ya byakun. Bukan pasukan arwah kok! spoiler, (ato emang udah ketauan?) Byakun orang baik kok.**  
**

**Zanpaku-nee : **wahaha maap yak, waktu itu saya lagi ada urusan lama. Jadi... ya jadinya hiatus. Byakun kawan kok.

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan :** APA? BYAKUN ITU... BYAKUN ITU... *mikir* a-AYAH GUE! tidak rela aku punya ibu sepertimu! XD #plak ahahah iya ya... yah, ini kan mendekati klimaks. ato emang ini klimaks nya ya? ya... daripada masa damai kelamaan ntar ga rame dong :P

**Yuina Valkyrion :** okeoke. ripiu selalu diterima dgn senang hati kok XD kalian itu Orihime dan Ulquiorra.

**ariefyana Fuji Lestari :** wah, ternyata anda juga suka Kuroshitsuji XD wahaha maap yak, kykny yang ini juga pendek. aamiiin! do'a in gue biar bisa kuliah di luar negri kelak! #dibom

**dilivia takumi :** saya yang punya bangsal jagal loh. beneran mau kenalan? #dijagal #boong salam kenal juga XD wahaha makasih atas pujian nya, ngapung deh saya XD hitsu itu... ya hitsu. yah, fic ini ga terlalu mirip sama kuroshitsuji kok. makanya jadinya kayak gini. okeoke. kayaknya bakal happy end kok ;)

**wu :** makasih ya! XD

**Mitsuki Ota :** karena... karena saya lagi macet ide. #dor ... yang ini juga pendek, loh. ehe. eheheheheh. #dibom

**Hime Shiroyuki : **... yah, anda bisa liat ini panjang ato pendek. ... MAKASIH! MAKASIH SANGAT! #sorak

akhir kata, thanks for the review! selamat hari kemerdekaan ya!

**review lagi?  
**


	8. Hitsugaya Toushiro's Heart

Entah kenapa, kalo denger lagu OST Bleah yang Here to Stay, gue keingetan Toushiro. Coba deh kalian baca chap ini sambil dengerin lagu itu XD

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, de el el.**

* * *

**Orange Butler**

**by : ariadneLacie**

**.  
**

**BLEACH**

**by : Tite Kubo**

**.  
**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**by : Yana Toboso** (yang di chapter kemarin lupa nulis disclaimer ini . huwaa maapkan saya, Toboso-san!)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"**Hitsugaya Toushiro's Heart.****"**

* * *

Flashback.

"_Kau cemburu padaku, Ichigo?" tanya Toushiro. Ichigo terdiam._

"_Hahaha, kalo iya kenapa?" tanya Ichigo._

"_Fiuh... kau ini, aku tidak akan mengambil Rukia, kok," kata Toushiro. "Dan, aku yakin ia akan selamat. Tenang saja, kau tahu kan mataku ini tidak pernah berbohong?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk mata kanan-nya yang berwarna emerald._

"_Loh? Kenapa kau menunjuk mata yang itu?" tanya Ichigo heran._

"_Mata kananku ini, dapat melihat masa depan. Karena itu, aku tidak berbohong. Yah, tapi tidak ada yang tahu tentang kemampuan mata yang kanan ini, sih," kata Toushiro santai._

"_Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?" tanya Ichigo kesal._

"_Masa depan bukanlah sesuatu yang enak untuk diketahui. Malah terkadang masa depan berubah jika kita mengetahui seperti apa masa depan itu. Karena itu, hanya kita saja yang tahu tentang hal ini."_

_Toushiro pun berbalik dan pergi._

End of flashback._  
_

* * *

"_Ya... mataku ini memang dapat melihat masa depan... dan aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Rukia..._" batin Toushiro. "_Dan, aku tahu aku dapat menyelamatkannya kali ini... tapi..._"

Crang!

Toushiro berhasil menahan cero tersebut. Ia pun terlempar menuju pilar es Rukia.

"Tou... shiro?" gumam Rukia. Ia berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan Toushiro melalui celah-celah es.

"Terima kasih."

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih..." gumam Toushiro. Ia pun berusaha bangkit. Tetapi terlambat. Ulquiorra sudah berada di depannya. Dan Ulquiorra menusukan pedangnya ke perut Toushiro. Toushiro mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah.

"Sudah berakhir," kata Ulquiorra.

"Hhh... sungguh memalukan untuk seorang iblis, dibunuh oleh arwah, bukan? Benar-benar sebaliknya..." kata Toushiro. "Tapi, seharusnya itu kata-kataku..."

Toushiro mengayunkan pedangnya dan membelit Ulquiorra dengan rantai pedangnya. Lalu ia mencabut pedang Ulquiorra dan mengetukkan pedang Ulquiorra ke dahi Ulquiorra. "Masa depan memang sulit diprediksi, bukan...?"

* * *

Ichigo dan Byakuya tengah bertarung dengan Aizen. Kekuatan mereka tampaknya kalah dibanding Aizen. Mereka dibuat kewalahan. Ditambah Ichigo yang tidak konsentrasi bertarung karena mengkhawatirkan Rukia dan Toushiro.

"Toushiro... kuharap kau menepati kata-katamu...!" gumam Ichigo.

* * *

Ulquiorra menghilang. Pilar es yang mengurung Rukia pun pecah. Ia segera melihat keadaan Toushiro.

"Toushiro! Bertahanlah!" seru Rukia panik. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Toushiro mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sekarang ia serasa berada di atas kolam darah.

"Kuchiki... lihatlah mata kananku..." kata Toushiro dengan susah payah. Rukia pun menurut saja dan melihat mata emerald Toushiro yang indah. Perlahan-lahan ia merasa memasuki suatu alam yang berbeda.

* * *

Sekarang Rukia berada di suatu tempat yang tidak ia kenal. Ia berada di sebuah padang salju. Lengkap dengan berbagai pohon mati yang diselimuti salju, dan berbagai bunga yang terbuat dari es. Ia dapat melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di tengah padang salju tersebut. Ia pun segera mendekatinya.

"Ummm... halo?" sapa Rukia.

Orang tersebut berbalik. Ia adalah Toushiro. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan ia mengenakan kimono hitam. Kedua matanya berwarna emerald. "... selamat datang di hatiku. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Rukia tidak menjawab. Ia agak terkejut mendengar bahwa sekarang ia berada di hati Toushiro. Untuk apa ia membawa Rukia kesini?

"Sudahlah." Toushiro pun pergi meninggalkan Rukia. Rukia yang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan segera mengikuti Toushiro.

"Tunggu-" tiba-tiba pemandangan di sekitar mereka berubah. Sekarang Rukia berada di tempat yang ia kenal. Rumahnya.

Disana, adalah Rukia saat masih kecil. Bersama dengan Byakuya dan Hisana. Tetapi Hisana menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih. Sepertinya ia Toushiro.

-**A/N** : maaf nyelip di tengah, kalo bingung, yang hurufnya miring itu kejadian di hati Toushiro ya-

"_Rukia, ini teman barumu! Berteman baik dengannya ya, ia akan tinggal di rumah kita!"_ _kata Hisana._

"Kakak? Tunggu, aku tidak ingat aku pernah mengalami kejadian ini..." gumam Rukia.

"_Hitsugaya... Toushiro..." kata Toushiro._

"_Kuchiki Rukia!" seru Rukia. Menjabat tangan Toushiro dengan semangat._

_Disana, kedua mata Toushiro masih berwarna emerald. Tetapi mukanya pucat sekali. Sementara, mata Rukia berwarna merah._

"Apa maksudnya ini? Aku tidak ingat hal ini. Dan, kenapa mataku berwarna merah?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Kau akan tahu kelak, lihat saja dengan tenang," kata Toushiro.

Dan, pemandangan pun berubah lagi. Sekarang Rukia dan Toushiro berada di atap sebuah gedung. Toushiro berada di atas kursi roda, sementara Rukia mendorongnya di belakang. Mereka sudah agak besar sekarang. Umur mereka sepertinya sekitar setahun lebih muda dari sekarang.

"_Toushiro, sebenarnya penyakitmu apa?" tanya Rukia._

"_... aku juga tidak tahu..." gumam Toushiro._

"_Yah, apapun itu tapi kau jangan patah semangat ya!" seru Rukia sambil mengacak-acak rambut Toushiro. Mereka pun tertawa bersama._

Pemandangan pun berubah lagi.

Kali ini Toushiro terlihat sedang sekarat di atas tempat tidur. Sementara Rukia ada di sampingnya.

"_Toushiro! Jangan mati!" seru Rukia panik. Ia terlihat seperti akan menangis._

"_I-ni sudah takdir, Rukia. Kau tahu kan, bahwa aku dapat melihat masa depan...?" kata Toushiro._

"_Memangnya kenapa? Tidak! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Rukia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bercahaya dari tangannya. Sebuah pedang berwarna putih._

"_R-Rukia...? apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Toushiro._

"_Masa depan itu suatu hal yang sulit diprediksi. Aku akan mematahkan teori mu tentang dapat melihat masa depan itu! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, aku akan memberimu separuh jiwaku!" seru Rukia._

"_A-Apa? Jangan bodoh! Kau tidak akan bisa hidup dengan separuh jiwa!" seru Toushiro._

"_Kalau begitu kita akan bertukar jiwa!" seru Rukia. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia pun menggenggam tangan Toushiro, dan menusukan pedangnya menembus kedua telapak tangan tersebut._

"_B-bodoh..."_

Rukia terkejut melihat kejadian tersebut. Jadi... jiwanya dan Toushiro tertukar sekarang?

"Bukan seperti itu." Toushiro membuyarkan lamunan Rukia. Dan kali ini mereka kembali di padang salju.

"Engkau adalah iblis, Rukia. Tetapi, kau menukar separuh jiwamu, dengan separuh jiwaku. Karena itulah, aku menjadi setengah iblis. Sebagian adalah jiwaku yang asli, dan sebagian adalah jiwamu yang iblis. Iblis itu abadi, karena itulah umurku akan bertambah panjang dengan menggunakan jiwamu yang iblis," jelas Toushiro. "Hal itu juga yang membuat mataku menjadi berwarna merah sebelah."

"Tapi... berarti aku juga setengah iblis? Kenapa aku tidak memiliki ingatan tersebut?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau tahu, tujuan Hisana mengundang Toushiro ke rumah? Karena ia tahu kau akan menukar jiwamu dengan Toushiro kelak. Karena, jiwamu spesial. Ada seseorang yang ingin mengambilnya. Karena itulah Hisana mempunyai rencana untuk memisahkan jiwamu. Agar tidak dapat diambil.

Dan, setelah kau menukar jiwamu. Ia menyuruh Toushiro untuk pergi, dan menjalani kehidupan sebagai setengah iblis. Lalu ia menghapus ingatanmu, agar kau lebih aman.

Tetapi, akhirnya orang yang ingin mengambil jiwamu itu datang. Hisana dan Byakuya sedang tidak ada di rumah waktu itu. Orang itu adalah Aizen. Tetapi, beruntungnya kau berhasil kabur dan bertemu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Iblis yang sekarang menjalin kontrak denganmu," jelas Toushiro panjang lebar.

Rukia termenung mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Tetapi tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi samar-samar. "Eh?"

"... Toushiro yang asli sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Selamat tinggal Rukia. Terima kasih untuk segalanya," kata Toushiro. Ia sudah terlihat transparan sekarang.

"T-toushiro! Tunggu! M-masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan!" seru Rukia.

Toushiro tersenyum. Padang es tersebut sudah hancur. Membuat Rukia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Tetapi samar-samar ia dapat melihat mulut Toushiro bergerak mengatakan...

"_Ashiteru yo..._"

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Thank you for your review!**

**Mitsuki Ota malez log in, Zanpaku-nee, Twingwing RuRaKe, Hime Shiroyuki, wu, IchiRuki Lovers, RiruzawaStrife Hiru15  
**

Author agak sibuk... jadi cuma bisa bilang thank you doang! Maap yak ga bisa dibales huwee D'8

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

.

Review lagi?


	9. I Love You

Jumpa lagi!

**Reply time~**

**IchiRuki Lovers : **IYA WAHAHAHAH! #tawalaknat tapi saya juga masih bingung akhirnya mau IchiRuki atau IchiHitsu ==' K-Kissu? (belum pernah bikin adegan kissu) well... ka... kayaknya mau, tapi ga tau juga sih. Ehe. Ehe.

**Hime Shiroyuki : **Hitsu mati karena... karena dia ditusuk Ulqui #loh yah, liat aja nanti dia bakalan hidup lagi ato ngga ye :P

**chibiiBerry : **salam kenal juga! newbie? oke, welcome to FBI ya! XD kyaaa~ makasih!

**Twingwing RuRaKe : **hmm, oh... oke. review lagi ya! XD

**RiruzawaStrife Hiru15 : **wahahha gue seneng bikin readers penasaran sih #pede #dijambak yaah, ini udah update, meskipun kayaknya ga kilat sih 8'D

**wu : **hohoho. Iya dong hoho #kenasindromhoho okeoke, ini udah update yak~

**Ai-chan Lieru : **kyaaa~ makasih ya^^ wahahah ga pa2 kok, yang penting anda udah baca^^ iya, saya juga ga tega ngebuat Hitsu mati... D'8 hmm, entah. Gue juga bingung si Ruki suka sama Hitsu ato Ichi! #loh request-nya... liat aja nanti ya! XD

**Yuina Valkyrion : **wahaha iya gue juga ga nyangka #loh kenapa hitsu bisa tinggal sama Ruki? di chapter ini dijelasin kok ;) oke!

**Wi3nter : **ga pa2, yg penting skrg anda review :P yg tuker jiwa itu... ya gitu. jadi jiwa ada dua, masing2 dibagi 2, jadinya kan ada 4, terus salah satunya dituker gitu! okeoke~ diusahakan ya^^

**Zanpaku-nee : **loh? kalo aishiteru yo berarti I love you too? #barutau waaa... maafkan kesalahan saya! #bungkukbungkuk yaa.. karena Ruki itu spesial. Nanti dijelasin deh. Wah, hebat anda masih ingat jalan ceritanyaa! Dan itu memang benar! #loh yah, soalny Hisana memanipulasi/menghapus ingatan Rukia, biar Rukia-nya selamat gitu. #spoiler

**Thanks for all of your review!**

* * *

**Warning : AU, OOC? Geje, abal, DLDR.**

**.**

**Orange Butler**

By : **ariadneLacie**

**.**

Disclaimer

**BLEACH **by :** Tite Kubo**

**Kuroshitsuji **by :** Yana Toboso**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"**I Love You."**

* * *

"_Aishiteru yo..."_

"Huh? Tunggu... Toushiro!" Rukia berusaha menggapai Toushiro yang sudah diselimuti badai salju itu. Tetapi, ia merasa dunia sedang berputar sekarang.

"Toushiroo!"

Rukia pun kembali ke tempatnya semula. Bukan padang es lagi, melainkan pameran yang diselimuti es. Ia dapat melihat Toushiro berbaring lemah di depannya.

"_Aishiteru..._" kata Toushiro sambil tersenyum. Rukia mulai menangis.

"Tidak... jangan mengatakan hal itu seperti kau akan pergi..." Rukia pun memegang tangan Toushiro erat. "Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu..."

Toushiro tertawa kecil. Lalu ia terbatuk-batuk. Ia merasa pandangannya sudah sangat kabur sekarang. "Aku... akan mengembalikan kekuatanmu sekarang..."

Ia mengangkat pedangnya dan mengetukkannya pelan di kepala Rukia. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya dan pedang tersebut bersinar.

"Toushiro! Jika kau lakukan itu... maka kau akan benar-benar mati!" seru Rukia panik.

"Ini bentuk balas jasaku... jiwa iblis yang... kau... titipkan padaku... sudah memiliki kekuatan..." kata Toushiro. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Rukia dapat melihat bahwa kedua mata Toushiro sudah berubah menjadi _emerald_ lagi.

Toushiro pun melepas pedangnya. Pedang tersebut telah berubah menjadi lebih pendek, dan berwarna putih bersih. Rantai yang berada di pangkal pedang berubah menjadi pita panjang berwarna putih. Pedang tersebut mengambang di atas Toushiro dan Rukia.

"Hei... Rukia... apakah kau... mencintaiku juga...?" tanya Toushiro. Rukia terdiam.

"Aku..."

" Ahaha... _I know we can't meet again.. so... Sayonara..._" Toushiro pun memejamkan matanya, dan memasang seulas senyum di wajahnya. Tangannya pun tergeletak lemas.

"..." Rukia tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Toushiro sudah pergi. Ia tidak berniat membuat Toushiro lebih sedih lagi. "Kau selalu berkata seperti kau mengetahui segalanya..."

Rukia pun berdiri. Ia menghapus air matanya dan mengambil pedang putih tersebut. Pedang putih tersebut bersinar, dan satu sayap hitam muncul di punggung Rukia.

"Saatnya balas dendam..." gumam Rukia.

"Tidak, nona."

Rukia tersentak seketika mendengar suara itu. Ia pun segera berbalik dan mendapati Ichigo yang terluka parah.

Ia dapat melihat banyak luka goresan di wajah Ichigo. Ichigo sudah tidak memakai jas hitamnya lagi. Rukia dapat melihat kemeja putih Ichigo dengan bercak-bercak noda darah, disertai sobek disana-sini.

"Ichigo...? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo hanya berjalan lurus melewati Rukia. Ia mengangkat tubuh Toushiro dan memasang ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Lalu ia berbalik dan memandang lurus ke arah kegelapan malam. "Tidak mau bertemu adikmu, Byakuya?"

"Apa?" Rukia semakin kaget setelah Ichigo menyebut nama kakaknya. Berarti... kakaknya ada disini?

Rukia dapat melihat kelopak-kelopak sakura tiba-tiba muncul dan beterbangan di sekitarnya. Lalu, perlahan seseorang muncul dari kegelapan. Ia mengenakan kimono hitam dan juga _scarf _berwarna putih. Rambutnya yang agak panjang tertiup angin. Penampilannya sama mengenaskan dengan Ichigo.

"Byakuya... nii-sama..." Rukia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa setelah melihat kakaknya. Ia tidak lagi merasakan kebencian setelah mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya kakaknya tidak menjualnya. Ya, itu hanya kesalahpahaman yang menyelamatkan Rukia sebenarnya.

"..." Byakuya hanya memandang Rukia datar. Tetapi sebenarnya di dalam hatinya ia merasa lega melihat Rukia baik-baik saja. Lalu ia pun beralih pada Ichigo.

"Kurasa sekarang kita kembali saja ke mansion," kata Ichigo. Lalu ia pun menarik Rukia dan mendekapnya. Dan keempat orang itu menghilang seketika.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Heh, ternyata kalian memang tidak ada tandingannya denganku," kata Aizen sambil tersenyum semakin lebar. Ichigo semakin sebal melihat ekspresi Aizen._

"_Huh! Dasar besar kepala!" Ichigo pun kembali menyerang Aizen. Byakuya mengikuti di belakangnya._

_Tiba-tiba ada yang aneh dengan Aizen. Ia seperti kehilangan minat dalam pertarungan. Ia tidak balas menyerang lagi. Ichigo yang menyadarinya juga heran._

"_Tampaknya... kekuatan yang kuinginkan sudah kembali..." kata Aizen. Ichigo mengernyit._

"_Baiklah, kita lanjutkan lain kali saja, Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan Kuchiki Byakuya."_

_Lalu Aizen pun menghilang tanpa jejak._

"_Ichigo, kurasa yang Aizen maksud adalah Rukia," kata Byakuya._

"_Apa?"_

"_Lebih baik kita segera melihat keadaannya sekarang."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Mereka sekarang berada di ruang tamu mansion. Ichigo meletakan Toushiro di atas sebuah sofa. Lalu ia menengok pada Byakuya.

Byakuya berjalan mendekati Toushiro. Ia memandang Toushiro dengan ekspresi yang sama datarnya.

"Ichigo... apa yang nii-sama lakukan?" tanya Rukia. Sayap Rukia sudah menghilang dan ia tidak membawa-bawa pedang lagi.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu dan melihat," jawab Ichigo.

Suasana menjadi sangat canggung kali ini. Rukia tidak bisa berkata macam-macam karena ada Byakuya di sini. Sementara Ichigo sedang tidak mau memulai pembicaraan. Dan akhirnya Byakuya berbalik menghadap Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Lalu?" tanya Ichigo.

Byakuya hanya terdiam. Lalu ia memandang Rukia sebentar. "Aku harus pergi. Jaga Rukia baik-baik, Ichigo."

Byakuya pun menghilang seketika sebelum sempat dicegah oleh Rukia.

"Ichigo... apakah Toushiro... benar-benar..." Rukia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menunduk dan berusaha menahan tangisannya untuk tidak keluar.

'_Toushiro... sepertinya tanpa kau sadari kau telah mengambil hati nona-ku.. untuk kedua kalinya._' batin Ichigo. Ia pun menepuk kepala Rukia lembut. "Jika mau menangis, menangislah, nona."

Rukia pun menangis keras di dalam pelukan Ichigo. Ichigo pun memeluk Rukia lembut. Sebenarnya rasanya ia juga ingin menangis. Ia merasa cemburu karena Rukia merasa sangat sedih akan kepergian Toushiro. "Apakah kau akan menangis juga... jika aku berada di posisi Toushiro sekarang... nona?" gumamnya.

.

Rukia sudah berhenti menangis dan ia tertidur sekarang. Ichigo mengembalikannya ke kamar, dan ia duduk di kursi di sisi kasur Rukia. Ia memerhatikan wajah Rukia yang sedang tertidur dengan sedih.

"Sepertinya ingatanmu sudah kembali ya, nona," kata Ichigo. Ia tersenyum sedikit. "Tapi... ingatanmu kembali ataupun tidak... sepertinya aku tetap tidak akan pernah ada di ingatanmu itu."

* * *

**Flashback**

_Ichigo sedang terdiam memandangi seseorang dari balik jendela. Sesekali ia tersenyum. Ternyata ia sedang memerhatikan seorang gadis manis._

_Gadis manis itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, pendek sebahu. Ia bertubuh mungil. Ia juga memiliki mata berwarna crimson yang sangat indah, seperti iblis pada umumnya. Gadis itu sedang memainkan piano dengan sangat indahnya._

"_Kau datang lagi, Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

_Ichigo pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara tadi. Ia melihat seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan gadis tadi. Tetapi umurnya lebih tua._

"_Ahh... Hisana-san," kata Ichigo._

"_Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai Rukia, ya?" tanya Hisana. Ichigo blushing._

"_Tanpa ditanya juga... sudah jelas, kan?" jawab Ichigo agak salah tingkah._

_Hisana tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Ichigo. Ia pun ikut mengintip Rukia dari balik jendela. "Tapi... kau jangan cemburu ya setelah ini..."_

"_Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ichigo._

"_Setelah ini mungkin Rukia-mu akan direbut oleh seseorang," kata Hisana._

"_Maksudmu?" Ichigo mulai merasakan firasat buruk._

"_Kau pasti tahu tentang Hitsugaya Toushiro, kan?"_

_Ichigo terdiam. Toushiro adalah seorang manusia yang spesial. Ia memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat masa depan. Bahkan ia pun dapat melihat iblis. Tetapi kesehatannya agak buruk._

"_Mmm... ya," jawab Ichigo. Tentu saja ia mengetahuinya, karena Ichigo sebenarnya cukup dekat dengan Toushiro. Mereka adalah teman dekat._

"_Aku akan membawanya ke rumah ini," kata Hisana. Ichigo tersentak seketika._

"_Untuk apa?"_

"_Untuk menemani Rukia sejak Ulquiorra pergi."_

"_Kenapa tidak aku saja?" Ichigo menawarkan diri dengan semangat._

"_Bohong, sih," kata Hisana sambil tertawa kecil._

"_Yah... kau tahu... nyawa Rukia akan terancam suatu hari nanti. Jika ia sudah mulai mempelajari kekuatannya. Aku membutuhkan Toushiro untuk menyimpan sebagian dari jiwa Rukia kelak, agar seseorang tidak dapat mengambil jiwa Rukia dengan mudah," jelas Hisana. "Dan untuk membuat Rukia dapat mau membagi jiwanya... kurasa aku harus membuat Rukia dan seseorang cukup dekat."_

"_Kenapa tidak aku saja?" tawar Ichigo lagi._

"_Hanya manusia yang bisa... Ichigo," jawab Hisana. "Dan setelah waktu itu tiba... kuharap kau mau menjaga Rukia. Karena, mungkin aku akan melakukan sesuatu dengan ingatannya setelah itu."_

_Ichigo terdiam. Ia tidak rela melepas Rukia. Tetapi dengan berbagai pertimbangan, akhirnya ia pun setuju. "Ya... baiklah."_

"_Terima kasih... Ichigo."_

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

Dan begitulah. Rukia bertemu dengan Toushiro. Mereka bertukar jiwa. Toushiro pergi untuk berlatih. Hisana mengganti ingatan Rukia.

"Ya, sebenarnya, dari awal kita tidak memiliki kontrak. Hal yang membuatku ingin menjalin kontrak denganmu adalah perasaanku ini," kata Ichigo. "_So... aishiteru... _ Rukia..."

Ichigo pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Dengan perlahan... dan...

"Hai, Ichigo."

Ichigo tersentak sedikit begitu mendengar suara itu. Ia pun segera berbalik dan mendapati seseorang yang sangat mirip Rukia memandangnya dengan lembut. Wanita itu mengenakan kimono berwarna putih bersih.

"Hisana-san?"

"Lama tidak jumpa, Ichigo," jawab Hisana sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aah... ya." Ichigo jadi salah tingkah. Ia khawatir Hisana akan mentertawainya karena melihat apa yang hendak ia lakukan tadi. Apalagi Hisana adalah sosok yang paling dikagumi Ichigo. Hisana adalah seorang iblis yang lembut. Bahkan Hisana mengizinkannya untuk melihat Rukia setiap hari waktu dulu.

"Sedang apa kau, Ichigo?" tanya Hisana sambil mendekati Ichigo.

"Haha... tentu saja melaksanakan tugasku untuk menjaga Rukia..." kata Ichigo. Ia jadi _blushing _karena malu. Lalu ia berpaling dan kembali memandang Rukia.

"Ichigo, kau tahu aku dapat memanipulasi ingatan, kan?" kata Hisana. Ichigo pun diam. Apakah tidak apa-apa... jika ia meminta Hisana untuk mengubah ingatan Rukia?

"Kau mau berbuat apa memangnya?" tanya Ichigo. Memastikan maksud Hisana.

"Membuat dia berpikir bahwa ia menyukaimu?" tawar Hisana.

"Itu tidak adil bagi Rukia," kata Ichigo.

"Sudah kuduga. Benar-benar seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, ya," kata Hisana sambil tersenyum. "Tapi... kurasa Rukia tidak mencintai Toushiro."

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Yah... mungkin iya. Tapi kurasa kau masih memiliki kesempatan. Lagipula, ingatan yang kembali secara mendadak itu, belum tentu dapat mengubah perasaannya yang sekarang," kata Hisana. Lalu Hisana pun berjalan menuju sisi lain tempat tidur dan mengelus pelan rambut Rukia. "Anak ini agak sulit dimengerti."

Ichigo terdiam. Ia pun memandang wajah Rukia lagi.

"Hisana-san, apakah kau kemari hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak. Aku kemari untuk merawat Toushiro," jawab Hisana.

"Apa? Jadi… apakah Toushiro…"

"Nah, aku pergi lagi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Ichigo." Hisana pun tersenyum lembut.

"T-Tunggu!" Ichigo mencoba mencegah Hisana, tetapi terlambat. Hisana sudah menghilang dengan meninggalkan beberapa kelopak sakura di tempat ia berdiri tadi.

"Hisana-san... sebenarnya apa maksud pembicaraan-mu tadi? Jadi... kau menyuruhku untuk tetap mencintai Rukia seperti dulu?"

* * *

- **To be Continued -**

* * *

Selesai! Minal aidzin wal faidzin ya! :D

Mind to review? :3**  
**


	10. He's Back

Haloo~ akhirnya saya update jugaa~^^ Yah, mungkin setelah ini saya resmi bakal update paling nggak seminggu sekali. Atau mungkin lebih. Harap maklum yaa^^ Tapi kalo mampir ke FFn saya sih bisa kapan aja kayaknya.

Eniwei, bales review dulu.

**Hime Shiroyuki : **Iya wahahaha Hitsu ga mati loh! XD buktinya ada di chapter ini XD oke, ini udah update^^ maap kalo ga kilat ya...

**Kadiri Kobayashi : **waaah... makasih ya! XD Rukia 'kayaknya' ga suka sama Toushiro. Kayaknya kejelasan pairing bakalan keliatan di akhir doang deh, saya masih demen bikin triangle love nih :P #plak okee~ ini udah update^^ sip! nanti saya mampir ke fic anda XD

**Zanpaku nee : **wah, anda niat juga ya sampai baca lagi 8'D #terharu hmm, yasud la. sudah terjadi (?) IchiRuki? well, saya masih demen bikin triangle love, jadi silahkan ditunggu ya! XD

**wu : **minal aidzin wal faidzin jugaa^^ waah makasih yaa^^ semoga anda tetep klop sama ceritanya^^ yah, ini udah update!

**RiruzawaStrife Hiru15 : **saya juga suka 2 pair ituu! XD HitsuRuki-ny kurang kuat? Mungkin aja nanti jadi kuat :P #loh ini udah apdet yaak^^

**Wi3nter : **^^ angpao...? err, saya aja ga dapet THR loh... #mewek eh? hmm. IchiRuki / HitsuRuki deh :P oke ini udah update^^

**zuu-nii ako 21 : **kyaaa~ ada Sebastian mampir ke fic guee! #histeris #ehsalah

**Yuina Valkyrion : **gaya rambut Hitsu awalnya yang dulu. Tapi mulai dari chapter ini gaya rambutnya berubah jadi yang baruuu! #maksa IYA! IYA! gaya rambut hitsu yang baru bisa bikin tepar, orangnya cakep banget... 8'D yah, disini sih emang punya~ XD oke, ini udah update^^

Yosh, thanks for all of your review^^ Happy reading!

* * *

**A/N : **err, ada reviewers yang bilang, kalo 'aishiteru yo' itu artinya 'I love you too'. Dan jujur, saya baru tahu 8'D jadi, di chapter yang sebelumnya, waktu hitsu ngomong 'aishiteru yo' sebenernya itu 'I love you' doang yak, gak pake too. Hehe, maafkan author yak XD

* * *

**Warning : **AU, OOC, ABAL, GENRE DIPERTANYAKAN (?)

.

**Orange Butler **

By : ariadneLacie

.

Disclaimer

**BLEACH **by Tite Kubo

**Kuroshitsuji **by Yana Toboso

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**"He's Back."  
**

* * *

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia dapat mendengar burung-burung berkicau diluar. Dan ia juga dapat melihat sinar mentari masuk ke kamarnyna melalui sela-sela gorden. Hari sudah pagi rupanya.

Hal yang terjadi kemarin sungguh melelahkan. Kejadian kemarin membuat fisik dan mentalnya sangat lemah. Bahkan ia masih ingin menangis jika mengingat tentang Toushiro. Mungkin ia harus tidur lagi saja sekarang, melupakan segalanya lagi, dan terbang ke alam mimpi. Masa bodoh dengan sekolah, Ichigo pasti bisa mengurusnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Ichigo, kenapa dari tadi Rukia tidak merasakan keberadaannya ya? Padahal biasanya Ichigo selalu membangunkannya di pagi hari, sambil membawa secangkir susu hangat. Dan sekarang ia bangun sendiri. Apa Ichigo lupa membangunkannya?

"Selamat pagi, nona."

Rukia hampir saja loncat terbangun dari tempat tidur begitu mendengar suara Ichigo. Lagipula Ichigo muncul secara tiba-tiba, tidak mengetuk pintu dulu, malah tidak membuka pintu! Dasar iblis.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk dulu, Ichigo?" protes Rukia sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Hargai privasi tuanmu ini..."

"Tapi, nona. Ini adalah kamar saya," jawab Ichigo. Rukia yang kaget langsung melihat sekeliling.

Benar. Ini memang kamar Ichigo. Lantas, apa yang ia lakukan disini? "Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya Rukia panik.

"Ahh... jangan berprasangka buruk, nona. Anda tidur sambil berjalan kemarin malam," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. "Dan, anda langsung masuk ke kamar ini. Mengejutkannya, anda langsung naik ke tempat tidur dan..."

Ichigo berhenti. Rukia jadi _blushing_ dan salah tingkah. '_Kira-kira apa yang a__ku__ lakukan semalam?_' batinnya. "Apa?" tanya Rukia sewot.

"Tenang, anda hanya langsung tertidur lagi setelah itu. Dan tentu saja saya tidak mencuri kesempatan, meskipun anda adalah setengah iblis," lanjut Ichigo, masih tersenyum menyebalkan. Muka Rukia sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Sialan kau, Ichigo!" serunya sambil melempar bantal pada Ichigo. Bantal tersebut langsung ditangkap oleh Ichigo, masih dengan senyumnya itu. "Hei Ichigo, kau pasti tahu segala sesuatu tentang masa laluku, kan?"

Ichigo kembali memasang wajah dinginnya sekarang. Lalu ia menjawab, "Ya, nona."

"Kalau begitu... kau bisa menjelaskan berbagai pertanyaan yang akan kutanyakan, kan?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Saya harap saya bisa, nona," jawab Ichigo. Ia mulai tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini.

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Ia memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan. Apa yang ingin ia ketahui lebih dulu? Hal ini sungguh memusingkan. Ia ingin mengetahui segalanya.

Tetapi akhirnya Rukia memutuskan bahwa ia akan menanyai Ichigo secara acak. "Kau sudah mengenal kakak-ku sebelum bertemu denganku?"

"Ya."

"Kau tahu bahwa aku itu dulunya iblis disaat menjalin kontrak denganku?"

"Ya."

"Kau tahu bahwa aku setengah iblis? Sejak kapan?"

"Ya. Sejak saya bertemu dengan nona di hari hujan waktu itu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mau menjalin kontrak denganku?"

Kali ini Ichigo terdiam. Haruskah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Bodoh. Tentu saja tidak. Paling tidak, jangan sekarang. "Anda ingin kejelasan kontrak kita sekarang?"

"Tentu," jawab Rukia tidak sabar. Ia merasa Ichigo menutup-nutupi sesuatu.

"Tapi saya tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang," kata Ichigo akhirnya. "Maafkan saya, nona."

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Rukia, semakin penasaran. Sementara Ichigo hanya terdiam dan menatap Rukia nanar. "Ini perintah!"

Ichigo pun berjalan cepat menuju Rukia dan mencengkram bahu Rukia hingga ia terbanting ke kasur. Mata violet Rukia membulat sempurna melihat bahwa wajah Ichigo sudah sangat dekat dengannya sekarang. "I-Ichigo…?"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo terdiam. Ia menatap Rukia bersalah. Lalu ia pun melepaskan cengkaramannya pada bahu Rukia dan berbalik. "Maafkan saya, nona." Lalu Ichigo pun menghilang seperti sebuah bayangan hitam yang melesat cepat.

Rukia memandang tempat Ichigo sebelumnya berada dengan bingung dan juga kaget. Perlahan rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Lalu akhirnya ia pun membanting tubuhnya kembali ke kasur dan menatap kosong langit-langit ruangan. "… apa maksudnya tadi itu?"

* * *

Ichigo menatap langit biru yang sangat jernih itu dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu ia pun membuka jendela, dan perlahan merasakan tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya.

"Hah… kau ini kenapa Ichigo… kenapa belakangan ini kau jadi tidak bisa menahan diri…" gumamnya frustasi. Lalu ia pun mulai menjambak-jambak rambutnya kesal.

"…Ichigo?"

Ichigo tersentak mendengar suara kecil yang memanggil namanya itu. Ia langsung berbalik untuk memastikan dari mana sumber suara tersebut.

"K-kau…?" katanya kaget.

* * *

Rukia baru saja selesai mandi dan mengganti baju. Ia mengenakan baju terusan selutut berwarna putih dipadu dengan _cardigan_ berwarna merah tua. Ia memerhatikan dirinya di cermin dengan seksama. Ia baru menyadari bahwa matanya masih berwarna violet.

"Hah? Tunggu… jika Toushiro sudah mengembalikan kekuatanku… lalu kenapa mataku tidak kembali menjadi merah?" gumamnya heran. Lalu ia pun mencoba mengeluarkan pedang putih yang waktu itu dari tangannya. Tetapi tidak bisa.

"Hmmm, apakah ini karena aku belum menguasai kekuatanku?" gumam Rukia heran. "Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku sarapan saja dulu sekarang." Lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

* * *

Ruang makan kosong dan sepi. Tetapi Rukia dapat melihat sarapan sudah tertata dengan rapi di meja makan. Tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukan sosok Ichigo di manapun.

"Hhh… sedih sekali rasanya. Lagipula, kenapa sih si Ichigo itu?" gumam Rukia kesal sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Ia pun menyeruput teh-nya sedikit. Wangi manis vanilla tercium sedikit dari teh tersebut.

Vanilla adalah wangi yang selalu membuat Rukia senang dan tenang. Ternyata Ichigo masih memperhatikannya dengan baik.

"Dasar," katanya sambil meletakan cangkir teh itu kembali.

"Rukia."

Rukia pun menengok dan mendapati bahwa Byakuya sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Nii-sama?"

"Ikutlah denganku," kata Byakuya datar.

"Eh? Kemana?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Ikut saja," kata Byakuya sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu, menuju pintu keluar, tepatnya.

"Ah… tunggu, nii-sama!" seru Rukia sambil berjalan cepat mengejar Byakuya.

* * *

"…Ichigo?"

"K-Kau?" Ichigo segera mendekati sumber suara tersebut. Wajahnya yang frustasi mendadak menjadi lega. "Kau masih hidup!"

Toushiro memandang Ichigo dan memasang seulas senyum tipis. Wajahnya masih tampak sangat pucat, tetapi yang pasti ia masih hidup. Dan sadar. "Ya… ternyata hal seperti itu belum cukup untuk membunuhku."

Ichigo nyengir. Ia sangat senang Toushiro masih hidup. Apakah ini karena Hisana? Lagipula kemarin Hisana mengatakan bahwa ia hendak merawat Toushiro. "Tapi, bukankah kau sudah mengembalikan kekuatanmu pada Rukia? dengan hanya jiwa manusia-mu saja aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau tidak mungkin selamat."

Toushiro mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan menerawang. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mengembalikan kekuatannya sepenuhnya. Hanya sebagian. Aku masih memiliki sedikit jiwa Rukia dalam diriku sekarang. Karena itulah aku masih dapat bertahan hidup."

Ichigo mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hisana-san?"

"Hisana? Oh, ya. Kemarin malam ia datang kemari dan merawatku. Lukaku hampir sembuh sepenuhnya. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya suatu hari nanti," kata Toushiro sambil berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Hei hei, kau masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Diam saja di sini, aku akan panggilkan Rukia," kata Ichigo.

"Apa? Untuk apa memanggil dia?" tanya Toushiro heran.

"Tentu saja kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya kan?" kata Ichigo dengan nada yang agak kesal.

Toushiro terdiam. "Katakan saja apa maksudmu."

"Bagaimana jika kau menggunakan mata merah-mu itu untuk melihat maksudku yang sebenarnya?" balas Ichigo. Pembicaraan mereka mulai beralih menuju topik yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Hei hei, aku hanya memiliki sebagian kecil dari jiwa Rukia sekarang, mata merah-ku sudah menghilang. Kekuatan itu seharusnya sudah kembali ke Rukia sekarang," kata Toushiro sambil menyandarkan punggung-nya pada bantal. Ia tidak jadi bangkit tetapi hanya mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Yah… kau benar. Baiklah, sebenarnya mungkin Rukia-lah yang sangat ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Ichigo akhirnya. Ia pun duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan memandang lurus ke luar jendela.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Toushiro.

"Tentu," jawab Ichigo.

"Hhh… ternyata perkataanku soal iblis yang paling berperasaan memang benar ya," kata Toushiro, ikut memandang keluar jendela.

"Mungkin. Dan kau juga. Kau juga menyukainya," kata Ichigo. Kali ini dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Yah… soal itu…" Toushiro jadi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena itu memang benar, sih. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah Rukia mencintai-ku juga atau tidak."

Ichigo langsung menengok ke arah Toushiro. Memastikan apakah Toushiro sedang bercanda atau tidak.

"Aku serius," kata Toushiro. "Aku bertanya padanya waktu itu, apakah dia juga mencintaiku? Ketahuilah, bahwa dia hanya terdiam."

"Hee…" Ichigo tersenyum sedikit. Lalu ia kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

"Hei, Ichigo, bukankah itu Rukia…?" tanya Toushiro sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela. Ichigo segera melihat apa yang ditunjuk Toushiro.

"Hah? Dia… bersama siapa…?" kata Ichigo heran. Lalu ia segera berjalan mendekati jendela.

Mata _hazel_ Ichigo membulat begitu melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Ya, itu Rukia. Rukia digendong oleh seorang yang sangat ia kenal. Aizen. Mau kemana mereka?

"Toushiro, kau diam saja disini," kata Ichigo.

"Kau mau menyusulnya?" tanya Toushiro.

"Ya." Lalu Ichigo pun segera melesat keluar jendela. Sementara Toushiro hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan menyusul."

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

Selesaaai^^

Puas gak sama chapter ini? Soalnya saya bikin di sela-sela kemalesan saya ngerjain tugas XD Jadi agak geje deh XD

Well,** iklan lewat dong**. Disini ada yang cerpenis ga? Yang suka ngirim ceritanya ke majalah-majalah. Kalo ada, PM saya dong. XD

So... mind to review?**  
**


	11. The Beginning of The End

Maaf update-nya telat seminggu ya DX #mewek minggu kemarin sibuk banget… dan saya juga lagi mentok. Ini juga bikin disaat mentok, loh. Malah saya ga nyangka kalo fic ini bakalan lebih dari 10 chapter! Dan akhirnya… 100 REVIEWS! Uwaaa~ minna-san, thanks for all of your support until now!

Enjoy~ Happy reading!

* * *

**Orange Butler**

By : ariadneLacie

.

Disclaimer

**BLEACH **by Tite Kubo

**Kuroshitsuji **by Yana Toboso

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"**The Beginning of The End."**

* * *

Ichigo melesat menuju Aizen dan Rukia. Kedua mata Ichigo berkilat menyeramkan dan perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah gelap. Pedang hitamnya perlahan muncul di tangan kanannya. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia dan Aizen akan bertabrakan. Lalu Ichigo mengayunkan pedangnya tepat ke leher Aizen.

Crang!

Tanpa Ichigo sadari Aizen sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya, dan menangkis pedang Ichigo. Sentuhan kedua pedang mereka menimbulkan tekanan yang sangat kuat sehingga membuat Ichigo hampir saja terpental.

"Menyerang secara tiba-tiba dari belakang. Kurasa hal itu sangatlah bukan Kurosaki Ichigo," komentar Aizen.

"Kau apakan Rukia?" tanya Ichigo. Matanya yang sebelumnya menatap Aizen penuh kebencian perlahan beralih menuju Rukia yang didekap Aizen menggunakan salah satu tangannya. Rukia sedang memejamkan matanya. Mungkin ia tidur, atau pingsan.

"Hanya membuatnya pingsan agar tidak sulit membawanya pergi dari sini," kata Aizen. "Kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja! Kembalikan dia!" seru Ichigo sambil mengayunkan kembali pedangnya. Pedangnya mengeluarkan suatu kilat berwarna hitam. Dengan sigap Aizen menghindarinya.

"Kalau begitu rebutlah ia dariku," katanya sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Ichigo. Lalu jari telunjuknya perlahan melepaskan pegangan pada pedangnya dan mengarah pada Ichigo. "_Hadou 4, Byakurai_."

Kilat putih dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kekuatan yang besar melesat menuju Ichigo. Mata _hazel_ Ichigo membulat seketika melihat serangan mendadak tersebut. Lalu ia mengayunkan pedangnya dan berkata, "Getsuga tenshou."

Kilat hitam muncul dari sabetan pedang Ichigo. Kilat hitam tersebut bertumbukan dengan kilat putih dan menimbulkan ledakan.

"Aku hampir lupa kalau kau adalah seorang shinigami," kata Ichigo.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat menjadi shingami terus," kata Aizen. Lalu ia kembali mengeluarkan kilat putih dari jarinya. Dan kali ini Ichigo berhasil menghindarinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," balas Ichigo.

"Aku berniat menjadi sesuatu yang baru. Dengan menghisap jiwa iblis Rukia, aku berniat menjadi setengah shinigami dan iblis."

Ichigo tersentak mendengar hal itu. Pegangannya pada pedangnya semakin mengencang. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi... maka Rukia akan mati.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Aizen sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa harus Rukia?" tanya Ichigo geram.

"Tentu saja, karena aku menginginkan kekuatan Rukia yang dapat melihat kebenaran," jelas Aizen. "Kekuatanku nanti tergantung dari kekuatan iblis yang kuserap."

"Untuk apa kekuatan seperti itu? Apakah itu memberimu keuntungan?"

"Aku akan membuat pasukan. Untuk mengetahui seberapa loyalkah pasukanku itu, tentu aku membutuhkan kekuatan semacam itu. Lagipula, setelah Rukia selesai, maka aku akan mengambil mata si Toushiro itu."

"Konyol."

"Dengan memiliki kekuatan Rukia, aku juga dapat membaca pikiran orang lain. Membaca pikiran orang termasuk kemampuan yang sangat menguntungkan dalam sebuah pertarungan, kan?"

Ichigo semakin geram mendengar rencana itu. Aizen ada benarnya juga. Jika Aizen dapat membaca pikirannya, maka habislah sudah.

"Getsuga… tenshou!"

* * *

Rukia merasa tubuhnya terayun-ayun sejak tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Seingatnya, tadi ia bertemu dengan Byakuya dan tiba-tiba Byakuya berubah menjadi Aizen…

Rukia pun perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Ia tidak dapat merasakan daratan. Terdapat suara benturan hasil dari adu pedang di dekatnya.

Akhirnya Rukia pun mendapatkan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Ia sadar bahwa sekarang Ichigo sedang bertarung di dekatnya, melawan Aizen. Dan ia juga menyadari bahwa sekarang ia sedang berada dalam cengkraman tangan Aizen.

"I…Ichigo!" seru Rukia sambil meronta-ronta. Aizen yang terkejut pun kehilangan konsentrasi pada pertarungan. Ichigo memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

"Getsuga tenshou!" kilat hitam menyambar dari pedang Ichigo. Aizen tersenyum licik dan menggunakan Rukia sebagai tameng. Mata _hazel_ Ichigo membulat seketika melihat Rukia akan dilukai oleh kekuatannya sendiri.

_Cring._

Tiba-tiba ada pilar es yang menghalangi kilat hitam Ichigo. Pilar es tersebut pun pecah seiring dengan kilat hitam yang menghantam es tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menyusul, kan?"

* * *

Byakuya menyeruput the-nya perlahan sambil memandangi bunga sakura yang berguguran. Suasana di Kuchiki mansion sangat tenang saat itu. Tetapi ketenangan Byakuya terusik oleh kedatangan seseorang yang masuk ke ruangannya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Taichou, sudah saatnya kita kembali lagi ke _real world_."

Byakuya meletakan gelas-nya dan tetap memandang bunga sakura yang berguguran. Kedua mata abu-abunya memandang bunga sakura tersebut misterius, seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Sou-taichou sudah mengizinkan kita untuk memberikan bantuan pada kaum iblis," lanjut orang yang baru masuk tadi. Karena merasa ia tidak digubris oleh taichou-nya itu.

"Aku mengerti, Renji. Ayo kita pergi," kata Byakuya. Lalu ia bangkit dan segera berbalik.

"Baik, taichou."

* * *

"Bala bantuan?" kata Aizen sambil memandang sosok yang baru saja masuk ke medan pertempuran. Sosok tersebut mengenakan jas hitam formal serupa dengan Ichigo.

Toushiro memandang Aizen dingin. Lalu ia mengacungkan pedangnya dan menarik napas dalam. Dan seketika langit berubah mendung.

"Toushiro? Apa kau yakin kau sudah baikan?" tanya Ichigo khawatir. Kondisi Toushiro belum pulih benar, tetapi ia sudah ingin bertarung serius.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menyusul," kata Toushiro. "Lebih baik kita secepatnya menyelamatkan Rukia."

Rukia memandang Toushiro dengan pandangan lega, sekaligus kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Toushiro masih hidup. Dan ia baru saja menolongnya lagi.

Aizen tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Dengan begini semua orang sudah berkumpul..." katanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Lihat ini baik-baik," kata Aizen. Lalu ia mengangkat Rukia tinggi-tinggi, dan dengan gerakan cepat ia menusukan pedangnya ke dada Rukia. Napas Ichigo serasa terhenti ketika ia melihat kejadian tersebut, begitu juga dengan Toushiro.

"RUKIAA!"

Mata violet Rukia membulat. Ia merasa bahwa ia ditusuk di dada. Dan ia merasa seperti jiwanya ditarik perlahan-lahan. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Tetapi perlahan-lahan ia merasa kesadarannya menghilang.

"Begitu aku selesai menyerap jiwanya, maka ia hanya akan menjadi tubuh yang kosong. Hahaha!" kata Aizen sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Sialan kau!" Ichigo pun langsung menerjang ke arah Aizen. Aizen menyunggingkan sebuah senyum licik dan menggumamkan, "_Danku._"

Tiba-tiba muncul dinding transparan di antara Aizen dan Ichigo. Ichigo menabrak dinding tersebut dan terpental beberapa meter.

"Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu proses ini. Saksikan, dan menderitalah..." lalu Aizen mencabut pedangnya dan melepaskan Rukia. Rukia yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri pun jatuh bebas ke bawah. Ichigo dengan sigap melesat dan menangkap Rukia.

Rukia sudah sepucat dan sedingin orang mati sekarang. Tetapi ia masih bernapas, dan ia masih memiliki detak jantung. Ichigo lega, berarti Rukia masih hidup.

"Beruntung. Sebagian jiwanya ia titipkan pada seseorang. Karena itu tubuhnya merasa bahwa jiwanya masih ada, dan ia masih bisa hidup. Tetapi ia akan terus seperti itu sampai jiwanya tersebut dikembalikan," kata Aizen. "Dan jiwanya ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kebangkitanku... selamat tinggal, Ichigo Kurosaki dan juga Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Lalu Aizen pun mengukir semacam rune di langit menggunakan pedangnya. Rune tersebut bersinar dengan warna hitam, dan perlahan mulai menyelubungi Aizen dengan cahaya hitamnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo, sambil kembali ke samping Toushiro.

"Kurasa ini adalah penyatuan antara _shinigami_ dan iblis. Begitu dia keluar dari cahaya hitam tersebut, habislah kita," kata Toushiro. Ia mengencangkan pegangannya pada pedangnya. "Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, kita harus mengalahkannya."

"Karena itu, kita harus mengalahkannya selagi ia bertransformasi..." kata Ichigo.

"Kau benar," jawab Toushiro.

Ichigo pun mendekap Rukia di sampingnya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Lalu ia pun mengangguk pada Toushiro, dan mereka pun melesat menuju Aizen.

"Tidak secepat itu."

Toushiro yang menyadari ada yang datang langsung mengayunkan pedangnya dan membuat pilar es di sekitarnya dan Ichigo. Tetapi tiba-tiba pilar es tersebut pecah oleh sesuatu yang cukup kuat untuk menghancurkannya. Apa itu?

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan hal itu," kata sebuah suara. Toushiro dan Ichigo tidak dapat melihat sosok tersebut dengan jelas di balik serpihan-serpihan es. Tetapi perlahan sosok tersebut mendekat dan mereka dapat melihat sosok tersebut dengan jelas.

"Perkenalkan. Tia Harribel."

"Neliel Tu."

Ichigo memandang kedua perempuan tersebut waspada. Mereka mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih, mirip dengan yang dikenakan Aizen. Sudah pasti mereka adalah bawahannnya. "Apakah mereka termasuk tentara arwah seperti Ulquiorra dan Orihime?"

"Tidak... tapi, kurasa mereka membawa tentara arwah bersama mereka... dan juga beberapa _hollow,_" jawab Toushiro. Ichigo segera berbalik dan melihat sekeliling mereka.

Ya, mereka sudah dikepung. Mereka dikelilingi oleh ratusan monster-monster bertopeng putih, disertai dengan puluhan manusia-manusia yang memiliki tatapan sedingin es, dan membawa pedang.

"Toushiro, kau tahu... bahwa iblis tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa terhadap arwah kan? Jika _hollow_, aku masih bisa mengatasinya... tapi dengan jumlah sebanyak ini..." kata Ichigo.

"Aku harap aku pun dapat meng-_konsou_ semua arwah-arwah tersebut, Ichigo. Tapi kurasa, kau lebih baik waspada terhadap kedua orang itu, mereka terlihat _berbahaya_," kata Toushiro, memberi penekanan pada kata _berbahaya_. "Aku akan mengurus pasukan ini, kau uruslah pemimpinnya."

Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Lalu Toushiro pun berbalik dan memunggungi Ichigo. "Kurasa kita akan bertarung sambil menjaga belakang masing-masing?" kata Ichigo. Mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Aku sendiri sudah cukup untuk menghadapi mereka. Jangan sampai mati, Ichigo." Toushiro juga mengacungkan pedangnya. Ia mengeluarkan aura dingin di sekitarnya.

"Kau juga, Toushiro." Ichigo pun menyeringai. Giginya perlahan berubah menjadi taring, dan dua pasang sayap berwarna hitam muncul di punggungnya.

"Ayo."

Lalu Ichigo pun melesat menuju Nel dan Harribel. Sementara Toushiro melesat menuju kumpulan _hollow_ dan arwah tersebut.

Dan pertarungan pun dimulai...

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

Oke, special 100 reviews, sekarang review kalian dibales sama aktor-aktor disini! Wahahaha!

Ichi : Perasaan lu aja belum ngasih gaji deh… masa sekarang udah ada kerjaan baru lagi?

Aria : E-eh… kalo ga kerja sekarang nanti ga gue kasih gaji! #ngancem

Ichi : Bodo! Gue mau pergi! Ganti gue sama aktor lain!

Hitsu : … sini, biar gue yang balesin. Paling nanti si Ichi sih balik lagi gara-gara ada Rukia. *tampang cool

Aria : Uwaa~ Hitsu emang keren deh~

Hitsu : Oke, pertama dari… **Ai-chan Kobayashi **… APA? KENAPA HARUS ADA KATA-KATA PENDEK SIH? #tersinggung

Aria : … dasar ge-er. Itu bukan pendek buat tinggi badan tauk! Udah deh sama aku aja… Kyaaa~ makasih udah bilang keren~ Iya nih, kemarin saya berhasil update di sela-sela tugas… tapi minggu kemarin gagal u_u

Ichi : K-kenapa kau tidak merestui aku suka Rukiaaa? #mewek Hiks…

Rukia : *blush* waaah… kira-kira nanti gue sama Hitsugaya-taichou atau Ichigo ya…

Aria : Oke! Next, dari **wu. **Rukia mau diapain? Ruk, kau pengennya diapain?

Rukia : Hah? Gue… gue ingin… CHAPPY!

Byakuya : Saya mewakili author untuk mengatakan terima kasih sudah bilang fic ini bagus. #datar

Aria : … sejak kapan lo ada disini?

Byakuya : Selanjutnya, dari **Zanpaku nee**. Sebenernya yang bareng Rukia itu bukan saya. Itu Aizen yang nyamar jadi saya. Padahal sebenernya masih gantengan saya yang asli, sih. Tapi entah kenapa si Rukia bisa ketipu.

All : *speechless *sweatdrop

Ichi : *bisik-bisik* HEH! Ko si Byakuya jadi OOC gitu sih? Gantengan juga gue!

Aria : *masih speechless*

Hitsu : Lama amat kalian… sini, biar gue aja! Dari **Hime Shiroyuki**. Wah, ada yang seneng gue hidup lagi! Ternyata gue emang banyak fans-nya… *dijambak author*

Aria : Narsis banget sih lo! (padahal author fans berat Hitsu) Hah? Kenapa sih banyak yang ingin si Hitsu jadi shinigami? ==' Oke deh, request anda dipertimbangkan~

Rukia : Next! **Airin Aizawa gx login**wah, makasih ya udah bilang fic ini bagus. Soalnya gaji kita ditentuin sama banyaknya reviews ato ngga nih… *lirik2 author* hehe, gue juga seneng loh ada dalam love triangle ini~

Aria : *sweatdrop lagi* next… **Riruzawa Hiru15 **hoho~ makasih udah bilang cerita ini seru ya! Dan…

Ichi : OKE! LAIN KALI GUE GA AKAN NAHAN!

Aria : *jambak rambut Ichi* iya nih, susah loh ngebangkitin shiro-chan dari kubur. Gue kan paling penakut kalo udah masalah mistis…

Renji : Gue juga mau dong! Next, **Tsukiyomi Amu **males nulis panjang? Wah, disini kan ngetik! #eh oke, akhirnya si author ini update juga setelah saya sogok pake pisang loh!

Aria : *nendang Renji* GUE CUKUR RAMBUT LO JADI BOTAK! HEYAAAH!

Renji : HUWAAA! Next! Dari **Twins **! Makasih udah bilang fic ini bagus yaa! Dan… oke, mungkin gue bisa sogok author ini pake pisang lagi biar update banyak… HUWA! *Renji K.O

Aria : Rasakan! *duduk di atas Renji yang K.O* next, dari **Yuina Valkyrion **. Si Ichi emang bandel. Gue cuma butuh ngancem dia kalo Rukia bakal sama Hitsu di akhir chapter biar dia ga bandel. Aizen jadi apa ya ntar? Hmmm…

Aizen : Nanti gue jadi ganteng loh. Ikutin terus fic ini ya.

Aria : … kenapa lo tiba-tiba ada disini? Oh, oke. Makasih do'a nya ya~

Rukia : Sekarang dari… **IchiRuki 4ever** . Uwoh~ namamu mengandung namaku~ Kebetulan gue yang jawab review lo! Well, bersambung karena author ga suka bikin cerita panjang-panjang di 1 chapter… dan ini udah update!

Hitsu : Last! Dari **Euriko Ohane** . Wah, saya baru liat nama anda di antara para reviewers. Salam kenal ya! Hmm, romance-nya kurang karena gue sering cemburu sama si Ichi! HAHAHAH!

Aria : *ngelempar Hitsu ke lemari es* Ga pa-pa kok, yang penting anda review~ romance-nya saya usahakan nambah deh~ Maaf kalo update-nya ga kilat ya…

Hitsu : *keluar dari lemari es* adeem….

Aria : Oke! Thanks for all of your reviews…

All : **And please review again!**

Review?


	12. The Last Fight With You

Eniwei, Bleach 342... ROMANTIS BANGET! #promosi buat yang ga nonton anime-nya online... atau cuma nonton di TV doang... wajib nonton! CARI DI UTUBE! GO ICHIRUKI! (iklan lewat)

Near its end! Akhirnya hampir tamat!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), genre dipertanyakan, pairing dipertanyakan, telat update. DLL.**

**.  
**

**Orange Butler**

by : ariadneLacie

.

Disclaimer

**BLEACH **by Tite Kubo

**Kuroshitsuji **by Yana Toboso

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"**The Last Fight With You."**

* * *

"Heaah!"

Dengan lihai Toushiro mengayunkan pedangnya, menebas beberapa _hollow _secepat kilat. Ia berkelit, berputar di udara, dan mengeluarkan berbagai pilar es untuk menangkap musuhnya. Hanya saja langkahnya agak melambat ketika ia harus meng-_konsou_ arwah, karena itu memakan waktu beberapa detik lebih lama dari menebas.

"Cih, menyusahkan," gumamnya kesal.

Sementara Ichigo masih belum bergerak untuk menyerang kedua lawannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa kekuatan lawannya, lagipula mereka juga hanya diam saja. Keduanya perempuan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak akan meremehkan mereka.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya salah satu dari mereka, yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning terang. Ichigo ingat bahwa ia mengatakan namanya adalah Tia Harribel.

"Aku tidak suka menyerang duluan jika berhadapan dengan wanita," kata Ichigo.

"Disaat melawan lawan yang kelihatannya kuat, itu kan maksudmu?" kata yang berambut hijau. Ichigo juga ingat bahwa ia mengatakan namanya adalah Nel. "Jangan meremehkan kaum wanita."

"Aku tidak meremehkan," kata Ichigo sambil menyeringai. Taringnya berkilat menyeramkan, dan sayapnya berkepak pelan, dan ia tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya.

Harribel dan Nel agak terkejut karena Ichigo tiba-tiba menghilang, tetapi Nel langsung berbalik dan menangkis pedang Ichigo yang hampir saja menebasnya.

"Lihat, aku tidak meremehkan kalian, kan?" katanya. "Getsuga tenshou."

Kilat hitam pun muncul dari pedang Ichigo, dan Ichigo pun menyeringai lagi. Nel hanya menatap Ichigo dingin, sementara Harribel hanya menatap itu tenang.

Nel pun membuka mulutnya, dan kilat hitam Ichigo terserap masuk ke dalam mulut Nel. Ichigo terbelalak melihat kejadian itu.

"Cero," gumam Nel pelan. Lalu sesuatu yang bercahaya terlihat keluar dengan kecepatan tinggi dari dalam mulut Nel. Dan cahaya tersebut dalam sekejap menghantam Ichigo dan menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar.

"Ichigo!" seru Toushiro, yang menyadari bahwa Ichigo sedang dalam bahaya. Tetapi karena terlalu sibuk untuk mencari sosok Ichigo diantara kepulan asap tersebut, Toushiro tidak menyadari ada beberapa _hollow_ yang sudah siap menyerangnya kapan saja.

"...!"

Toushiro pun berkelit dan menebas topeng _hollow_ tersebut dengan sekali ayunan. Lalu ia memutar pedangnya untuk mengeluarkan pilar es, tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

"A-apa?" gumamnya panik.

Dan disaat ia sedang sibuk berpikir, salah satu _hollow_ menendangnya sehingga ia terlempar cukup jauh. Toushiro pun mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di udara dan ia pun berhenti sambil bertumpu pada pedangnya. Darah terlihat mengucur dari dahinya.

"Hhh... kurasa kekuatanku jadi mudah terkuras sekarang..." gumamnya sambil menyeka darah yang mulai menutupi penglihatannya. "Tapi, aku tidak mungkin berhenti bertarung sekarang!"

Dan Toushiro pun kembali melesat menuju kumpulan _hollow_ tersebut.

* * *

Kepulan asap yang menyelimuti Ichigo perlahan menghilang. Dan tampak sosok Ichigo dengan sebelah sayapnya menutupi dirinya.

"Fiuh, hampir saja..." kata Ichigo. Lalu perlahan sosok Ichigo pun terlihat seiring dengan sayapnya yang membuka. Terlihat sedikit darah menetes dari dahinya, tetapi itu tidak terlalu banyak. "Aku kaget kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu."

Nel memperhatikan Ichigo masih dengan tatapan dinginnya. Dan Harribel yang sejak tadi diam saja pun akhirnya bergerak. Ia mulai mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo pun menangkisnya menggunakan sayapnya.

"Kalian juga jangan remehkan aku," kata Ichigo. Lalu ia pun mengayunkan pedangnya dan membuat sesuatu seperti sangkar besar yang jerujinya terbuat dari benang-benang yang bersinar berwarna hitam. Lalu ia menghilang dan dalam sekejap berada dalam sangkar tersebut.

"Nona, tunggulah sebentar disini. Aku pasti akan mengembalikan jiwamu. Pasti," kata Ichigo lembut sambil meletakkan tubuh Rukia yang masih terdiam dengan perlahan di sangkar tersebut. Lalu ia pun kembali ke medan pertempuran.

"Sekarang saatnya serius..." katanya.

Dan ketiganya pun mulai beradu pedang dengan kecepatan yang sulit ditangkap dengan mata.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Toushiro sudah mulai kelelahan. Jumlah _hollow_ dan arwah yang berhasil dilenyapkan olehnya sudah tidak terhitung, dan sisanya juga tidak terhitung. Jika begini terus, lama-lama ia kan tumbang.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah sebentar lagi..." gumamnya sambil mempererat pegangannya pada pedangnya.

Darah mulai banyak mengucur dari dahinya, ia sudah tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas sekarang. Sudah beberapa kali serangannya meleset, dan lagi-lagi ia hampir saja tertikam berbagai pedang yang mulai dilemparkan ke arahnya.

"Perlu bantuan, bocah?"

Toushiro segera menengok begitu mendengar suara tersebut. Ada seseorang yang datang. Tetapi, siapa itu? Ia mengenakan kimono hitam, dan memiliki 'dada' yang cukup besar. Rambutnya berwarna emas dan berkibar tertiup angin. Ia juga memegang sebilah pedang, mungkin ia adalah _shinigami_.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Toushiro.

"Matsumoto Rangiku," katanya. "Dan tentu saja aku tidak sendiri."

Toushiro pun melihat sekeliling. Ia dapat melihat bahwa memang ada beberapa _shinigami_ lain bermunculan. Ada yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah, ada yang seperti banci, dan ada juga yang botak. Bahkan Byakuya juga ada di situ.

"A... kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Toushiro heran. Tetapi dalam hati ia merasa sedikit lega.

"Tentu saja untuk membantu, memangnya untuk apa?" timpal Rangiku. "Ayo, bocah! Kita bertarung bersama!"

Toushiro pun tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia pun berbalik. "Jaga belakangku. Dan jangan panggil aku 'bocah'. Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro," kata Toushiro.

* * *

"Baiklah, Yumichika, kau mau bertaruh denganku?" kata seorang shinigami botak. Ia terlihat sedang berbicara dengan shinigami yang seperti banci.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik, Ikkaku. Kau mau bertaruh apa?" balas shinigami yang ternyata bernama Yumichika itu pada Ikkaku, si shinigami botak.

"Tentu saja..."

"Siapa yang dapat mengalahkan lebih banyak!" seru keduanya. Dan keduanya pun langsung melesat menuju kumpulan hollow.

Byakuya memandang Ichigo dan kedua lawannya dengan tatapan datar. Tatapannya pun beralih pada Rukia yang sedang 'tertidur' di dalam sangkar.

"Taichou, aku akan membantu iblis oranye itu, bagaimana dengan anda?" tanya Renji.

"Kitalah yang akan melawan lawannya, biarkan dia yang mengalahkan Aizen," kata Byakuya, lalu menghilang dengan shunpo. Renji pun segera mengikuti taichou-nya.

Menyadari kedatangan seseorang, Ichigo pun mundur dan menjaga jarak dengan Nel dan Harribel. "Byakuya?" gumamnya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, serahkan mereka pada kami, gagalkan proses transformasi Aizen sebelum terlambat," kata Byakuya. Ichigo terbelalak mendengar ide tersebut.

"Tapi…" bantahnya.

"Sekarang," kata Byakuya sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya. Lalu ia pun menghilang dengan shunpo, dan dalam sekejap sudah berada di belakang Nel dan Harribel. Lalu ketiganya pun mulai bertarung sengit.

"Kau bisa mempercayakan hal ini pada kami," kata Renji. "Dan perkenalkan, namaku… Abarai Renji!"

Ichigo menatap Renji sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berbalik, melihat sosok Aizen yang berada di kejauhan sana. "Baiklah, Renji. Dan aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku percayakan hal ini padamu."

Lalu mereka pun menghilang dari tempat masing-masing.

* * *

"Hei, bocah, kurasa kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk menghidupkan nona Rukia," kata Rangiku di sela-sela pertarungannya. Toushiro hanya diam dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Kau harus mengembalikan jiwa iblis itu pada Rukia—"

"Dan aku akan mati, kan?" kata Toushiro, menyela kalimat Rangiku. Kali ini Rangiku yang terdiam. Toushiro tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah tau hal itu. Pinjaman memang harus dikembalikan, kan?"

"Kau benar-benar bocah yang hebat, bocah," kata Rangiku. "Kau harus mengembalikannya, dengan begitu Rukia juga akan mengambil kembali jiwanya yang terdapat pada Aizen, dan kita dapat membalikan transformasi Aizen."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," kata Toushiro.

* * *

Ichigo menatap sosok Aizen yang masih berada dalam balutan cahaya hitam dengan waspada. Ia tidak tahu harus menyerang atau tidak, tapi yang pasti ia harus sangat berhati-hati.

Dan, perlahan sosok Aizen mulai terlihat. Ia sudah selesai bertransformasi. Sepertinya ia terlambat.

"Cih, getsuga tenshou!" serunya. Kilat hitam muncul dari pedangnya dan melesat menuju sosok Aizen, tetapi ditangkisnya dengan mudah.

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan melakukan hal itu," kata Aizen.

Meskipun Aizen sudah selesai bertransformasi, tetapi tidak ada yang berubah. Tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Ichigo agak heran, ia pikir sosoknya akan berubah menjadi seperti monster atau apa. Tetapi ternyata tidak.

"Tidak ada yang berubah pada dirimu. Apa mungkin transformasimu gagal?" kata Ichigo.

"Mungkin kau bisa mencobanya dengan menyerangku," kata Aizen sambil menyeringai. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, Ichigo pun melesat ke arah Aizen.

Bukannya menangkis, Aizen dapat menghindari setiap sabetan pedang Ichigo dengan mudah. Bahkan ketika ia melakukan _getsuga tenshou_, Aizen seperti sudah mengetahuinya dan ia pun menghilang dengan _shunpo._

"Lihat, aku dapat membaca pikiranmu sekarang," kata Aizen. Matanya berkilat… merah. Ichigo baru menyadari kalau matanya berwarna merah sekarang.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti aku akan menyerah!" seru Ichigo, dan ia pun kembali melancarkan serangan pada Aizen.

* * *

Rukia perlahan membuka matanya. Tetapi ia hanya dapat melihat warna putih di sekelilingnya. Apakah ia baru saja mati?

"Dimana aku?" serunya. Ia berharap ada suatu suara yang tiba-tiba menjawabnya, tetapi yang dapat ia dengar hanyalah gema suaranya saja. Ia mulai merasa merinding.

Ia pun bangkit, dan mulai berjalan. Mencari seseorang, atau bahkan sesuatu, selain tempat berwarna putih ini. Tetapi pemandangan tidak berubah sedikit pun, padahal rasanya ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa?" gumamnya. Lalu ia pun duduk, dan memeluk kedua kakinya. Rasanya sangat sepi, ia sendirian. Ia benci sendirian.

Ia mulai mengingat-ingat masa lalu. Di saat ia masih sangat kecil, dan senang sekali bermain bersama Ulquiorra. Di saat Toushiro masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Di saat ia mengira bahwa Byakuya menjualnya, padahal ternyata itu hanya permainan Hisana terhadap ingatannya. Dan di saat ia bertemu dengan Ichigo… apakah ia akan bertemu dengan Ichigo lagi?

"Rukia?"

Rukia segera menengok ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Akhirnya ia mendengar suara selain suara dirinya sendiri, dan itu adalah… suara Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Ichigo?" seru Rukia. Tetapi meskipun ia dapat mendengar suara Ichigo, tetapi ia tidak dapat melihat siapapun. "Dimana kau?"

"Rukia-san?" panggil seseorang lagi. Lalu Rukia melihat ada seseorang berdiri di depannya sekarang. Rukia pun mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Orihime?" katanya tidak percaya.

"Ya, Rukia-san. Syukurlah kau masih mengingatku," kata Orihime sambil tersenyum manis. Lalu ia pun duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Rukia.

"Kenapa ya? Aku juga tidak tahu," katanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku ini sudah mati, Rukia-san."

Rukia menatap Orihime dengan heran. Orihime terlihat sangat nyata, ataukah dia itu hantu? Tapi kalau Orihime adalah hantu… apakah berarti dia juga adalah hantu?

"Berarti… aku juga…?" katanya pelan. Lalu ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan, menatap warna putih yang seperti tanpa ujung.

"Kurasa tidak, karena ini bukan dunia orang mati," kata Orihime. "Ini adalah dunia perbatasan antara hidup dan mati. Kau masih belum mati. Kau hanya tinggal memilih, mau berjalan ke dunia orang mati, atau kembali."

"Kurasa aku masih belum mau mati," kata Rukia. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada kedua kakinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Rukia-san. Tapi aku akan terus menemanimu disini sampai kau pergi dari dunia perbatasan ini," kata Orihime, sambil menepuk pundak Rukia pelan.

* * *

"Ichigo, mari kita akhiri saja ini," kata Aizen.

Ichigo sudah hampir terkalahkan sekarang. Sayapnya sudah menghilang, dan dirinya penuh dengan berbagai luka. Darah mengucur dari dahinya, dan napasnya sudah tidak karuan. Sementara Aizen, masih tetap sama. Tanpa goresan sedikit pun.

"Sial!" keluh Ichigo, mempererat pegangannya pada pedangnya.

"Ichigo, dia benar. Mari kita akhiri saja ini."

Ichigo menengok ke belakang, mencari sosok yang baru saja mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Dan mendapati Toushiro dengan seorang shinigami berambut emas di belakangnya.

"Toushiro? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. "Dan siapa dia?"

"Namaku Matsumoto Rangiku," jawab Rangiku.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita akhiri ini semua. Bawa Rukia kemari," kata Toushiro. Ichigo masih terdiam tidak mengerti. "Sekarang."

Melihat sikap Toushiro yang sepertinya sangat serius, ditambah lagi dengan Rangiku di sebelahnya yang hanya tersenyum tenang dari tadi, Ichigo hanya mengangguk. Lalu ia pun menghilang, dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian sudah kembali dengan Rukia dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, membalik transformasi Aizen," kata Toushiro.

"Apa?" seru Ichigo kaget. Ia semakin tidak mengerti akan apa rencana Toushiro.

Aizen menatap Toushiro heran. Ia merasa ia sama sekali tidak dapat membaca pikiran Toushiro, maupun pikiran Rangiku.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membaca pikiran kami, karena pikiran kami tidak berada disini, melainkan di Hisana-san," kata Rangiku. "Apa kau lupa, Hisana-san mempunyai kekuatan mengendalikan pikiran?"

Aizen terbelalak kaget. Ia melupakan hal itu. "Tidak akan aku biarkan hal itu!" serunya. Lalu ia melesat ke arah mereka bertiga.

"_Zabimaru!_"

Aizen hampir saja tertebas oleh pedang yang meliuk seperti ular ke arahnya. Ternyata itu Renji.

"Sepertinya pasukanmu tidak sekuat yang kukira, Aizen-taichou," kata Renji sambil menyeringai. Ada Byakuya di belakangnya, menatap Aizen dingin. Dan di belakangnya lagi ada Yumichika dan juga Ikkaku. Menyeringai.

"Dan mari kita akhiri ini, sekarang," kata Toushiro.

Perlahan, Rukia mulai mengambang, lepas dari pelukan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya membiarkannya, dan Toushiro mendekat ke Rukia. Lalu, Toushiro menusukan pedangnya ke dada Rukia. Cahaya berwarna putih muncul dari ujung pedang tersebut, menyelubungi ia dan Rukia.

"T-Toushiro?" seru Ichigo kaget.

"Selamat tinggal, Ichigo."

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

Agak maksa buat update. Alur maksa. Cerita maksa. Semua maksa. Pokoknya, a few chapter near its end. Thanks for all of your support until now!

**Balesan review :**

**Hime Shiroyuki : **Hoho~ iya, gue ga tega sih si Hitsu mati. Jadi diidupin lagi deh. Tapi kayaknya dia bakal mati lagi nih ==' Hitsu jadi shinigami? Bisa dilihat di chapter selanjutnya ;)

**Zanpaku nee : **hahahah~ iyak XD Iya juga sih, makanya disini Rukia-nya gak dibopong mulu XD Hoho, tak apa^

**Ai-chan Kobayashi : **Hahahah sama-sama XD *nyalain kembang api* Wah, tapi saya sangat ga bisa bikin setting pertarungan ==' lama-lama jadi mumet sendiri. Zanpa Hitsu... emang ada kok. Kan waktu itu Zanpa hitsu dikasiin ke ruki, terus jadi sode no shirayuki. Tapi zanpa hitsu yang asli masih ada... (itu sih di pikiran saya, maap kalo anda jadi bingung) LOL XD ga pa2, gue juga penggemar HitsuRuki, tapi penggemar IchiRuki juga sih.

**Twins : **Wah? masa sih ga pernah dibales? O.O Tapi sama-sama deh XD Saya juga seneng ada yang nge-review~ Jiwa Rukia di Toushiro ada... dikit deh. Kira-kira aja (?) #plak Ingin dibales sama Hitsu? Wah, aktor-nya lagi pada makan di warteg, jadi skrg saya yang bales... #eh paling nanti deh di last chap, para aktor lagi yang bales XD Makasih! XD

**Ame Kuroyuki : **Iya, saya juga tegang apakah fic ini bakal rame atau mengecewakan readers 8D #loh

**Riruzawa Hiru15 : **Asalnya mau munculin semua espada, tapi nanti saya jadi mumet sendiri ==a lagipula mereka juga cuma diceritain dikit .

**Yuina Valkyrion : **Yah, pokoknya yang terjadi jadinya gitu deh (?) Oke, semoga chap selanjutnya bakalan lebih rame dari yang ini ya~

**Thanks for all of your reviews!**

For my silent readers up until now, mind to review? And for everyone that have read this... mind to review?**  
**


	13. The End of The Drama

Ternyata sekarang tamat. Padahal gue waktu itu bilang a few chapter near its end. Harusnya last chapter before the last chapter (?)

Well, here is the last chapter! Dan sekarang akhirya jelas siapakah pairingnya! Terima kasih atas segala dukungannya sampai saat ini yaaa!

Maaf kalo endingnya ga memuaskan u_u

* * *

**Warning : OOC, genre dipertanyakan, AU tapi ga AU juga (?), nista, de el el.**

**.  
**

**Orange Butler**

By : ariadneLacie

.

Disclaimer

**BLEACH **by Tite Kubo

**Kuroshitsuji **by Yana Toboso

Insert song : 'Kakegae no Nai Uta by Mihimaru GT'

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"**End of The Drama."**

* * *

Sudah sebulan sejak Toushiro pergi. Hidup Rukia dan Ichigo kembali lagi ke saat ketika insiden-insiden aneh ini belum muncul. Hidup mereka kembali menjadi tenang, layaknya seorang butler dan tuannya.

"Ichigo, apakah kau pikir Toushiro benar-benar akan kembali lagi?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, percayalah padanya, nona," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia pun kembali memandang langit biru yang bersih, tanpa awan. Menerawang jauh seakan mencari-cari sesuatu. Angin sepoi-sepoi perlahan menerpa wajahnya, lalu ia pun berbalik, menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar balkon.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sedari tadi Rukia hanya terdiam. Orihime yang berada di sebelahnya juga hanya terdiam. Berada di dunia putih ini rasanya membuat Rukia frustasi. Tetapi tiba-tiba Orihime bangkit._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Rukia._

"_Sudah saatnya pergi..." kata Orihime._

"_Eh?" Rukia menatap Orihime bingung._

"_Semoga kau bisa selamat sampai ke tempat yang menjadi takdirmu, Rukia-san," kata Orihime sambil tersenyum._

_Lalu Rukia pun merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur, dan Orihime perlahan menghilang._

.

.

_Rukia kembali berada di medan pertempuran. Sekarang ia berada di pelukan Ichigo. Lalu ia melihat ke sekeliling._

_Ada beberapa orang yang menggunakan kimono berwarna hitam mengelilingnya. Bahkan nii-sama juga ada. Dan ia sudah tidak dapat melihat sosok Aizen. Kurasa mereka berhasil mengalahkannya._

_Dan soal Toushiro, Toushiro ada disana. Ia menatap sendu ke arah Rukia, tetapi bibirnya tersenyum. Tetapi Toushiro tampak... transparan._

"_Sekarang aku sudah harus meninggalkan dunia ini," kata Toushiro. "Aku sudah menjadi arwah sekarang. Dan sekarang aku akan pergi bersama dengan shinigami ini."_

_Rukia tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya mengangguk sekali. Dan berkata, "ya."_

"_Aku akan kembali setelah aku menjadi shinigami," kata Toushiro._

_Lalu Renji memunculkan sebuah pintu. Pintu tersebut perlahan membuka, dan memperlihatkan cahaya putih menyilaukan dari dalamnya. Lalu mereka pun masuk ke dalam cahaya tersebut._

"_Sampai jumpa," kata Toushiro. Lalu ia berbalik mengikuti rombongan shinigami tersebut. Rukia mengangguk lagi. "Ya, sampai jumpa."_

_Dan pintu tersebut pun menghilang. Meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia. Tetapi Rukia sama sekali tidak menangis kali ini._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Hei Ichigo, sudah lama berlalu sejak aku kembali menjadi iblis sepenuhnya," kata Rukia. Ichigo hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Kapankah kontrak kita berakhir?"

Ichigo agak tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Rukia. Ia tahu suatu saat Rukia akan menanyakan tentang kejelasan kontrak mereka. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Rukia akan menanyakannya sekarang.

"Kenapa anda tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, karena aku mulai memikirkan apakah sebenarnya tujuanmu membuat kontrak denganku," kata Rukia. "Lagipula sekarang semuanya sudah kembali menjadi damai, bahkan aku sudah tidak salah paham soal nii-sama lagi. Berarti aku sepertinya tidak akan memiliki permintaan spesifik untukmu."

Ichigo menatap Rukia nanar. Perasaannya sudah tidak karuan sekarang. Haruskah ia jujur? Atau tidak? Apakah sekarang waktu yang tepat? Tapi, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua sandiwara ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi berjalan-jalan di kota dulu sebelum saya menjawab?" tawar Ichigo. Sebelah alis Rukia naik begitu mendengar hal ini.

"Apakah ini adalah hal seperti 'kuberikan-kau-waktu-sehari-sebelum-meninggalkan-dunia-ini?'" tanya Rukia. Ichigo hanya tertawa.

"Haha... tentu saja tidak. Dan untuk saat ini, izinkanlah saya untuk tidak menjadi seorang butler bagi anda. Anggaplah saya hanya sebagai Kurosaki Ichigo, teman anda," kata Ichigo. Rukia semakin heran mendengar permintaan butler-nya ini.

"Ya... baiklah."

* * *

Rukia memandang dirinya di cermin. Ia mengenakan baju terusan selutut berwarna putih, dipadukan dengan jaket jeans berwarna biru tua. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang memakai sepatu kets berwarna biru tua dan tersenyum puas. Kedua matanya menggunakan kontak lens berwarna violet, untuk menyembunyikan warna matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah pekat. Dan ia menyemprotkan parfum beraroma _vanilla_ sebagai sentuhan terakhirnya.

"Hmm, apakah ini yang namanya kencan?" gumamnya. "Atau bentuk perpisahan?"

Setelah merapikan rambutnya sedikit, Rukia pun berjalan ke arah kasurnya, menyambar tas selempang berwarna hitam dan bergegas keluar kamar.

Begitu sampai di ruang tamu, Ichigo sudah menunggunya. Ichigo terlihat sangat berbeda kali ini. Ichigo yang biasanya menggunakan pakaian formal layaknya seorang butler kini tampil seperti pemuda biasa. Ia mengenakan kaus abu-abu dengan jaket hitam yang lengannya dilipat sampai siku, dipadu dengan celana jeans dan sepatu kets hitam. "Sudah siap, Rukia?"

Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh disaat Ichigo mengatakan 'Rukia'. Mungkin karena biasanya Ichigo memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nona'. Tetapi Rukia juga merasakan bahwa rasanya akan lebih menyenangkan jika Ichigo seperti ini. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika Ichigo memang hanya temannya saja. "Ya... mau kemana kita sekarang?"

* * *

Meskipun sudah menjadi iblis sepenuhnya, tetapi Rukia masih tetap menyukai makanan manusia. Selama mereka berjalan-jalan, ia tidak henti-hentinya mampir ke berbagai cafe hanya untuk mencicipi makanannya sedikit saja. Sementara Ichigo hanya geleng-geleng setiap mendengar berbagai permintaan Rukia. Dia mau dibelikan apalah, mau kemanalah, yang pasti ia akan menghabiskan seharian ini bersama Rukia.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau juga tidak makan?" tanya Rukia. "Meskipun kita ini sudah tidak perlu makan makanan manusia lagi, tapi menurutku tetap saja enak kok!"

"Ya, ya… kau mau aku makan apa?" kata Ichigo menyerah, sambil melihat jejeran makanan manis di depan mereka. Ini sudah café ke-5 yang mereka masuki. Dan lagi-lagi Rukia memesan makanan yang tidak kira-kira jumlahnya, dan juga harganya.

"Apa saja yang kau suka! Tapi menurutku _chocolate cheesecake_ sepertinya enak juga…" kata Rukia sambil menyambar piring yang berisi _chocolate cheesecake_ dan mulai melahapnya. Seketika matanya berbinar. "E-ENAK!" serunya. Agak norak, sih. Tapi sepertinya Rukia benar-benar menikmatinya.

Ichigo semakin geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Rukia. Lalu ia pun mengambil piring berisi kue _chocolate volcano_, kue coklat yang jika dibelah maka akan terdapat coklat cair di dalamnya. Lalu ia pun membelahnya, dan coklat cair yang berada di dalamnya meleber keluar.

"Wah? Apa itu?" tanya Rukia.

"_Chocolate Volcano_, mau coba?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu!" kata Rukia. Lalu ia mengambil sendoknya dan bersiap untuk memotong kue tersebut, tetapi Ichigo menahannya dan mengetukan sendok berisi potongan kue tersebut ke bibir Rukia.

"Aaam…" kata Ichigo sambil nyengir. Rukia pun nurut saja dan membuka mulutnya untuk melahap kue tersebut. Kali ini ekspresi Rukia bukanlah mata yang berbinar, melainkan rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Manis…" gumamnya.

* * *

Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga sekarang. Rukia menikmati pemandangan tersebut sambil duduk di atas pasir putih yang halus, ditemani dengan suara deburan ombak dan angin laut yang menerpa wajahnya. Ya, sebagai tempat terakhir Ichigo mengajaknya untuk pergi ke pantai, dan melihat _sunset_ bersama-sama. Tetapi dari tadi Ichigo hanya terdiam di sebelahnya, menerawang ke arah langit.

Rukia memeluk kedua lututnya, dan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menghayati kesunyiannya yang hanya ditemani oleh suara deburan ombak. Tetapi perlahan-lahan ada suara lain yang muncul. Sebuah lagu…

_If you are surrounded by darkness_  
_I will become your eyes_  
_If you are so sad that you cannot say_  
_I will sing this song and let it convey_  
_If you realize it, never forget that innocent smile_  
_In difficult times, just being with you is enough_

_Be by my side, be by my side, be by my side_  
_The one and only you_  
_Because you are irreplaceable_  
_Believe it, believe it, believe it_  
_The message from you_  
_No matter how far apart, it will reach me, I'll be there for you_

_The old walls covered with graffiti_  
_They holds the blueprints of unfulfilled dreams_  
_Those leftover pieces are now the support of my innocence_

_Time goes by so quickly_  
_All by myself and nothing has changed_  
_I just want to be an adult soon_  
_We parted after just a childish quarrel_  
_The treasure map we drew together_  
_Where is it now inside the messy drawer_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_  
_No matter how many setbacks are there_  
_Don't lose your dream_  
_You might stumble, stumble, stumble_  
_Even if you lose sight of your way_  
_Just walk on bravely and everything will be fine_

_Through the familiar streets_  
_I am running, searching for your face_  
_Although we can sense each other's difference_  
_Miracles still happen in this perfect world_  
_Seeing your tears was an uneasiness_  
_That made me decide to become stronger_  
_For the countless years after_  
_I will keep calling out your name_

_Even if there's no more moonlight in the night, as long as you are here with me_  
_There's nothing to fear_  
_The road I have walked on with you is my irreplaceable proud_

_Be by my side, be by my side, be by my side_  
_The one and only you_  
_Because you are irreplaceable_  
_Believe it, believe it, believe it_  
_The message from you_  
_No matter how far apart, it will reach me, I'll be there for you_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_  
_No matter how many setbacks are there_  
_Don't lose your dream_  
_You might stumble, stumble, stumble_  
_Even if you lose sight of your way_  
_Just walk on bravely and everything will be fine_

_Even if you are so sad that you cannot say_  
_I will sing this song and let it convey_

Lagu tersebut pun berhenti. Rukia menatap heran ke arah Ichigo. "Apa maksudmu memperdengarkan lagu itu?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, aku suka saja lagu itu," jawab Ichigo. "Kau suka tidak?"

"Hah? Yah, meskipun baru pertama kali mendengar, aku juga suka kok," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia mengambil _ipod_ Ichigo dan memutar lagi lagu tersebut.

"Hmmm… kurasa sekarang saatnya aku menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi pagi…" kata Ichigo. Pandangannya masih tetap menerawang, memandang langit. Sementara Rukia hanya memperhatikan Ichigo. Menunggu, dan menunggu.

"Kurasa ini adalah akhir dari sandiwaraku," kata Ichigo, memulai ceritanya. "Sejak kita bertemu pertama kali, sebenarnya itu bukan kebetulan. Aku memang harus bertemu denganmu setelah itu, aku diminta oleh Hisana-san."

Rukia tampak agak kaget mendengar hal itu, tetapi ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Ichigo melanjutkan ceritanya. Sementara _ipod_ Ichigo sekarang mulai memainkan sebuah lagu instrumental berjudul _Here to Stay _oleh_ Shiro Sagisu_.

"Dan tidak kusangka permintaanmu adalah agar aku menjadi seorang butler. Sebenarnya itu adalah permintaan yang cukup merepotkan bagiku… Haha. Bercanda. Jadi, sebenarnya kita tidak punya kontrak."

Lalu Ichigo pun terdiam. Rukia masih memperhatikan Ichigo, menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya. Tetapi Ichigo tidak kunjung melanjutkan ceritanya. "Lalu?" tanya Rukia.

"Lalu apa? Berarti kita memang tidak mempunyai kontrak. Kau bebas, dan aku bebas. Yah… seperti itulah kira-kira," kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dan kurasa setelah ini kau tidak akan mendengar aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'nona' lagi."

"Jadi artinya kau tidak akan memakanku?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau gila?" kata Ichigo sambil menengok ke arah Rukia. Ia agak terkejut ketika melihat ekspresi Rukia saat itu. "Rukia? Kau menangis?"

Rukia mulai merasakan bahwa ada tetesan air yang mengalir melalui pipinya. Kenapa ia menangis? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang? Berarti ia tidak akan mati kan? Dan berarti… berarti Ichigo akan pergi sekarang…

"Rukia? Hoy!" seru Ichigo. Tetapi air mata Rukia tidak bisa berhenti. Meskipun ia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, air matanya tetap tidak bisa berhenti. "Entahlah…" katanya.

Lalu keduanya terdiam, sampai matahari benar-benar terbenam. Langit pun berubah warna menjadi hitam, dan bintang mulai bermunculan di langit. "Rukia," panggil Ichigo.

"Jangan pergi," kata Rukia. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir. Dan sekarang ia memandang Ichigo lekat-lekat.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo. "Siapa yang akan pergi?"

Ekspresi Rukia berubah menjadi heran sekarang. "Bukankah kau bilang tadi, bahwa kau bebas dan aku bebas? Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi? Bukankah berarti kau akan pergi dan mencari kontrak baru?"

Ichigo terdiam. Lalu tawanya meledak seketika. Rukia yang melihatnya semakin heran. "Kenapa?"

"Hahaha! Jadi kau menangis karena hal itu? Haha! Ternyata kau sedih juga jika kehilangan aku ya..." kata Ichigo di sela-sela tawanya. Matanya sampai berair. Muka Rukia jadi semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Jadi... jadi tadi hanya aku yang salah kaprah?" serunya kesal. "Hei! Berhenti tertawa! Dasar jeruk menyebalkan! Aku tidak peduli lagi!"

Rukia pun bangkit dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terpingkal-pingkal. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia pergi segera mengejarnya.

"Hei! Rukia! Jangan marah dong, klimaks-nya belum nih!" seru Ichigo.

"Bodo!" seru Rukia tanpa berbalik.

Daarr...

Rukia berhenti dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia melihat sesuatu yang bersinar melayang ke arah langit. Dan sesuatu itu meledak di langit, menimbulkan percikan-percikan cahaya berwarna yang sangat indah. "Kembang api?"

"Ah, syukurlah sudah mulai. Aku khawatir kalau kau keburu pergi sebelum kembang apinya mulai," kata Ichigo yang sudah berada di samping Rukia sekarang.

"Kembang api?" komentar Rukia.

"Ya, biasanya pada malam hari disini ada kembang api," kata Ichigo. "Bagaimana? Indah kan?"

"Mmm..." jawab Rukia sambil mengangguk. Ia pun terdiam dan memandang kembang api tersebut dengan pandangan yang seperti terhipnotis. Kembang api tersebut memang sangat indah, bersinar dengan berbagai warna di langit yang sudah berwarna hitam pekat. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh tangannya.

"Jika kita bukan tuan dan butler lagi… bagaimana jika kita berganti status?" kata Ichigo. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Maksudmu?" dengan hati yang berdebar-debar, Rukia membalas genggaman tangan Ichigo tersebut. Perlahan rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Aku ingin kita… menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Rukia pun terdiam. Di sela-sela suara kembang api yang menggelegar, Rukia dapat mendengar bahwa _ipod_ Ichigo mulai memperdengarkan lagu _Kakegae no Nai Uta_ lagi. "Aku juga menginginkan hal itu."

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo.

"Perasaanku terhadap Toushiro denganmu berbeda. Aku memang menyayangi Toushiro, tapi tidak seperti aku menyayangimu... entahlah, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya, tapi masa kau tidak percaya pada pacarmu?" jelas Rukia panjang lebar.

"Pacar? Berarti sekarang kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Atau kau mau lebih? _Butler?_"

"_Well, if you wished it, my lady_."

* * *

Sepasang mata _emerald_ tersebut menyaksikan kembang api di hadapannya dengan tidak fokus, dan sesekali pandangannya beralih ke arah dua orang yang sedang bergandengan tangan di pantai tersebut. Ia pun tersenyum tipis dan berniat pergi.

"Taichou, kau tidak jadi menyapa mereka? Padahal kan kau ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira bahwa kau sudah menjadi taichou?" kata seorang shinigami berambut emas, yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang orang bermata _emerald_ tersebut.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang tidak bisa diganggu," jawab orang tersebut. "Ayo kita pergi, Matsumoto."

"Haaaah, aku masih ingin disini! Ayolah, Hitsugaya-taichou~" kata Rangiku, berusaha merayu Toushiro.

"Belikan aku sepuluh semangka jika kau masih ingin diam disini!" seru Toushiro galak. Rangiku _sweatdrop_.

"Taichou... ternyata kau seorang perut karet juga..."

* * *

– **Owari –**

– **The End –**

* * *

Aria : Fic multichapter kedua yang akhinya selesai!

Ichigo : wah, wah, akhirnya gue sama Rukia ya~ *ngapung

Rukia : akhirnya love triangle yang melelahkan ini selesai juga... pyuh...**  
**

Aria : tapi... sebelum kalian bebas, ayo kita... **BALES REVIEW!**

Hitsu : ehem, ehem. Gue orang galau mau bales review (?) dari **Purple and Blue** , hmm, nasib Rukia ya gitu. DIA JADI SAMA ICHIGO. GUE GA RELA. (kok marah2?)

Aria : sabar ya, Hitsu. Mendingan elo sama gue deh! #EH #APAINI

Readers & Hitsu FC : *buang author ke laut

Aria : *berhasil kembali ke darat pake kapal selam* wah, iya, semoga gue banyak inspirasi dan bisa keep writing ya XD

Ichigo : Next! **Airin Aizawa **... ya Toushiro jadinya gitu. Iya nih, mungkin emang nasib si Toushiro aja gak bagus ya... jadi kan Rukia sama gue...

Aria : *jambak Ichi* sekarang buat **Syl the tWins **, wah, kalo itu namanya bukan belum dibales dong ==' belum sempet dibales ==' ya udah deh, Hitsunya ga mati kok. Hehe. Gue ga tega bikin orang ganteng mati (?) Yosh! Next...

Rukia : dari **Ai-chan Kobayashi **, eh? lagi males review? Wah, tapi makasih anda tetep review meskipun lagi males yaa! XD

Aria : lalu... **hime shiroyuki** . Haha, tuh Hitsunya jadi shinigami. Tapi jadinya malah cacat abis dan diceritainnya dikit...

Hitsu : Dan kenapa scene akhirnya harus gitu?

Aria : Elo kan emang suka semangka?

Hitsu : blablabalabala!

Aria : blablabalalbalabalabala!

Renji : mari kita tinggalkan mereka yang lagi perang bala-bala. Hmm, selanjutnya dari **Zanpaku nee **! Iya, malah sekarang tamat. Kasian ya, padahal gue baru muncul di satu chapter doang! AUTHOR JAHAT!

Aria : Loh? Ngapain kau disini, Ren? Bukannya tadi masih bersihin toilet?

Renji : asdfghjkl!##$#$%?

Aria : ... hah?

Ichigo : Romance Ichiruki? Wah, tapi si author ini masih agak takut buat bikin adegan yang agak gimana-gimana gitu deh. Padahal kalo gue sih mau aja (?)

Rukia : Iya... padahal rating-nya juga udah pas kok... *blush

Aria : Kalian diem aja deh ya. Hihihi... *bawa-bawa golok

Renji : gue kembali setelah selesai membersihkan toilet. Hebat kan, tadi gue baru aja bicara bahasa alien *nunjuk monitor* ehem, ehem. sekarang dari **wu** iya, tapi author ini salah nulis. Harusnya 324 loh, tapi ga ada yang nyadar (?) dan saya mewakili author bilang makasih karena udah bilang fic ini bagus XD

Hitsu : selanjutnya dari **Riruzawa Hiru15** gue ga mati loh, buktinya gue sekarang masih ada kan?

Aria : Elo kan baru aja bangkit dari alam kubur (?)

Hitsu : *Ngebekuin author* makasih udah ga rela kalo gue ngilang ya! Gue emang banyak fans! WAHAHHA! *tawa laknat

Ichigo : dari **Wulan-chan** makasih ya, ini udah update dan sekarang udah the end^^

Hisana : dari **Yuina Valkyrion **pokoknya cara mikir mereka rumit banget. Jadinya gue ngendaliin mereka dari jarak jauh gitu loh. Keren kan?

Rukia : nee-san? Kenapa ada disini?

Aria : Yah, dan sesi membalas review habis disini! Ayo semua aktor, kita MAKAN RAMEN!

All : HORE!

Aria : Okeh, dadah semuaa! Sampai jumpa di cerita gue yang lain!

All : And... thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Thanks for all of your support until now!

Makasih yang udah review, baca, fave, alert, de el el. Bagi **silent reader**, ini udah chapter akhir loh. Ayo review, jangan menyesal di lain hari karena ga review #lebay

Gue tahu cerita ini abal banget. Sok romance. Sok action. Plin-plan lagi. Karena itu maafkan gue ya, _readers_. Gue hanyalah author amatiran yang belum berpengalaman. Dan ini ENDINGNYA NGGA BANGET. Gue maksa bikinnya sih, daripada nanti WB gue malah makin menjadi-jadi.

Maaf bagi para penggemar HitsuRuki , gue jadiin ni fic IchiRuki XD Bagi yang mau HitsuRuki , baca fic gue yang **Sweet Vanilla** gih :P

**P.S. **Bagi yang mau review, log-in ya. Soalnya karena ini chapter terakhir jadinya saya bales **lewat PM.**

Mind to review?**  
**

* * *

_Jaa ne. Hope to see you again!_**  
**


End file.
